


ПУТЬ ДО НИБЛЬХЕЙМА

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Edda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дорогая РазноглазаЯ, этот текст полностью и абсолютно твой. Его не было бы, как и многих других весьма дорогих мне вещей, если бы не ты - потому владей с полным правом.<br/>С днём рождения!</p><p> </p><p>Один/Лафей, молодые годы, АУ, альтернативная мифология (на самом деле Хермод был не слугой, а сыном Одина и его же посланником, например, и о происхождении Фригг мы не знаем ничего), альтернативная йотунская физиология, альтернативная версия рождения Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПУТЬ ДО НИБЛЬХЕЙМА

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raznoglazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/gifts).



Волны сизых, синих и серых тел катились сверху, из раскрывшейся у перевала пасти горы, и не было им конца.

Равнину сотрясало ритмичной деловитой дрожью работающего мельничного жёрнова, смоловшего на своём веку бесчисленное множество зёрен и готового продолжать свой тяжёлый почтенный труд до тех пор, пока последняя песчинка его каменной плоти держится на ободе.

Конь под Одином заржал, вздыбившийся лёд толкнул снизу; жеребец заскользил копытами, удержался и отскочил, щерясь и роняя пену с губ, повинуясь окрику и удару, замер снова, зло поводя налитыми кровью глазами. Весь он по самое брюхо был забрызган чёрным – йотунская кровь жгла его, бесила и не давала держаться смирно, но Один крепко держал поводья.

Волна внизу накатилась с рёвом, десяток золотых шлемов мелькнул и пропал, подмятый ей, всплыл, показавшись, белый островок ледяной глыбы, гигантской даже на таком почтительном расстоянии, взметнулся вверх и упал, круша зазевавшихся. На миг в длинной извивающейся цепи эйнхериев наметился просвет, волна торжествующе взревела, йотуны рванулись вперёд, топча раненых сородичей и надеясь этим усилием прорвать частую цепь, где каждый ас чувствовал плечо побратима своим; Один скрежетнул зубами, но устоял на месте. Его тянуло вниз, в обжигающий воздух боя, в чёрные брызги крови и непрекращающийся рёв и вой сотни тысяч глоток, в командные взвизги золотых рожков и истерический клёкот боевых соколов, метавшихся над схваткой, в прекрасную песню Девы Хлёкк, но нужно было ждать единственного нужного момента.

Единственного нужного врага.

Так же, как кое-кто из эйнхериев в редкие секунды покоя озирался недоумённо и тревожно, ища глазами его самого, пьяные от злобы йотуны искали взглядами своего царя. Своего нового, жадного до битвы, грозного царя, вырвавшего сердце и печень Фарбаути. Если верить слухам, Лафей сожрал их ещё дымящимися и немедленно отдал приказ идти войной на ненавистный Асгард, погрязший в покое и сладком сознании собственной непобедимости, лишённый вечно странствующего царя, а значит – слабый.

Весть Одину принёс Хугин. Между мирами мудрая птица летала без усилий, но не шелест крыльев и клёкот разбудили Одина – нет, и даже не сухой стук потревоженных рун в мешке – он знал и так. Видел вещий сон и уже седлал коня, когда Хугин слетел к нему и уселся, блестя круглыми бусинами глаз и раскрывая чёрный клюв.

Во сне была битва и вечно замёрзшее море, а вот предсказания победы не было. Впрочем, Один и не нуждался в нём. Он знал, что победит, тем твёрдым и уверенным знанием, что сильнее тысячи мудрых слов и верных пророчеств.

Внизу снова взревело бушующее море битвы; выплыл по нему, не касаясь мёртвых тел и избитого в крошево льда, золотой корабль с расплескавшимися парусами, споро пошёл вперёд, подминая под себя орущих йотунов. Тюр, правивший кораблём, смеялся, стоя на носу и отмахиваясь длинным копьём от лезущих снизу. Йотуны цеплялись за золочёные доски, за борта, обжигали лапы, визжали и лезли снова, но Тюр был быстр, его корабль – зачарован, и не было силы, способной остановить Оленя Заливов. Дрогнувший было строй восстановился, сомкнул нечаянную пробоину, отсёк чёрный ломоть вражьего хлеба и принялся деловито пережёвывать его, не оставляя даже крошек.

Те йотуны, что были быстрее прочих, быстрее остальных и поняли, в какую ловушку загнали сами себя, дёрнулись назад, силясь выйти из стремительно смыкающегося смертоносного строя, завыли, топча сородичей и торопясь отступить, оскалились страшно и встали спиной друг к другу, когда ясно сделалось, что не успеть. Утыканные ледяными лезвиями-зубами дубины качнулись наружу, отгоняя рвущихся вперёд эйнхериев, но тех было не остановить, асы подныривали под страшные орудия, били, уворачивались от гигантских кулаков и летящих со всех сторон зазубренных ледяных острий, обливаясь чёрной кровью и солёным потом резали, резали и косили, собирали смертельную жатву, отступали и нападали снова.

Огрызаясь, йотуны падали, последней судорогой пытались дотянуться до вражьей глотки, смять, сбить с ног, утащить за собой к Хель, в тьму и лёд, откуда нет возврата.

У Одина – он всё-таки был ещё очень молод и знал за собой этот простительный недостаток, – всё тело стонало требовательным отчаянным зовом. Ринуться сейчас вниз, крича во всю глотку и видя, как ожесточённым счастьем вспыхивают лица эйнхериев, занять положенное место, повести асов вперёд и не останавливаться, пока не кончится жатва...

Но Лафея по-прежнему нигде не было видно – ни на одной из громоздящихся над долиной ледяных скал, откуда он мог бы наблюдать за битвой, ни в гуще схватки, ни даже там, у казавшегося неиссякаемым провала, из которого текли и текли чёрные и сизые полчища йотунов – нигде не было видно ледяного венца, а Один всё-таки был не только воин, но и царь, пусть и не привык ещё к положенным обращениям и попыткам асов падать перед ним на колени, и знал, когда можно давать себе волю, а когда нет.

Сейчас он ждал от Лафея подлости вроде той, с помощью которой тот добрался до нежного подбрюшья Фарбаути, подлости неотразимой и нежданной, такой безупречной, что поневоле восхитишься. Да и посмотреть на него, что скрывать, хотелось: до сих пор молодых йотунов из царского рода Один не видал.

Потому эйнхерии оставались без своего царя на поле боя – но радостно было видеть, что даже эта неправильность не мешала им резать йотунам глотки самозабвенно и с душой. Один послал к Тюру Мунина, чёрный крылатый силуэт скользнул вниз, передал нужные слова, и Тюр повернул корабль, уводя прочь от кипящего варева драки, проводя днищем над застывающими уже телами со скрюченными пальцами и невидящими глазами, уставившимися в пустое небо.

По расчётам Одина, сейчас-то, после краткой передышки, и должен был начаться настоящий бой.

Расчёт оказался верен: в ту самую минуту, как отряд, загодя посланный Одином вверх, на мрачные ледяные вершины, проросшие вековым льдом, тонкой цепочкой потянулся вниз, торопясь и цепляясь за каждую выщерблинку и трещину, вонзая крючья и железные когти в плоть ледника, над огрызающимся во все стороны столпотворением вспыхнул и потёк, разносясь по равнине, режущий уши вопль торжества. В чёрном вареве вспыхнул ледяной искристый огонь, расплёскивая тьму, из-подо льда, взламывая толстую корку, вырвалось гигантское тело змея на когтистых страшных лапах, и на его спине нестерпимо сиял тот, кого Один видел в первый в своей жизни раз.

Ящер выбрался из пролома одним потрясающе быстрым для такого огромного зверя движением; то, как легко он прыгал по неспокойным льдинам, заставило Одина против воли недовольно поёжиться внутри; дурное предчувствие вкогтилось в него, и виноват в том был не искристый стремительный свет, двигавшийся сквозь ряды йотунов, как нож сквозь масло, а сама здешняя твердь, таившая в себе опасность.

Поздно было менять что-то в последнюю минуту; Один с растущим ощущением близкой беды смотрел на то, как на плоско срезанной верхушке ледника полыхнул первый взрыв. За первым последовал второй, ледяная гора сотряслась, сначала слабо, потом ощутимей – рвались те заряды, которых Один не мог видеть, но о которых знал, – глухой рокот и гул донёсся с высоты, и кусок ледника, обманчиво маленький на вид, неохотно качнулся и медленно, невпечатляюще заскользил вниз.

Один знал, что за этим последует. Можно было и не смотреть. Потревоженный лёд сдвигался теперь не кусками, а целыми пластами, один тащил за собой другой, грохот делался всё сильней, кое-кто из йотунов подогадливей задрал кверху башку, рассматривая эту новую опасность и ища пути спасения, но от лавины – Один это знал тоже, – нельзя было убежать, а двумя сходящимися лавинами ущелье должно было накрыть с запасом, с лихвой.

Он ударил коня, понёсся вниз, чувствуя, как дрожит всё огромное тело здешней бесприютной земли, как первые, огромные и недовольные куски льда, крутясь и сминая всё на своём пути, рушатся на головы йотунов, размалывают и без того неровные ряды, как торжествующим грозным потоком ледяная страшная река течёт вниз, и никто, даже вся мощь Асгарда, не может её сдержать. Искристый белый блик мелькнул, спрятался, мелькнул снова, Лафея Один по-прежнему не видел, только его скакуна, перебиравшего жуткими лапами, и яростный блеск венца, но необязательно видеть врага, чтобы его настичь.

Йотуны, к его удивлению, не бежали. Даже сейчас, когда за их спинами и на их головы сыпались, убивая, гигантские ледяные камни, когда под ногами дрожала и проваливалась земля, они не кинулись врассыпную, сделав себя лёгкой добычей, как Один рассчитывал. То ли новый их царь успел так их запугать – в это Одину не верилось – то ли было у них про запас припасено ещё что-то.

Он поскакал быстрее, ветер резал лицо, выбивал из глаза слёзы, пальцами продирался под кожаную нашлёпку, трогал свежую рану. Белая искра плясала всё ближе, всё страшнее гремела сходящая лавина. Ещё минута-другая, и гулко содрогнётся весь Йотунхейм, ледяная пыль взметнётся вверх и на долгую минуту укроет всех, кого подмяло и расплющило, белым погребальным покрывалом, просверкнёт на мгновение бледной северной радугой и осыплется вниз.

После этого битва превратится в истребление, потому что даже йотунских сил не хватит, чтобы привести подкрепление вовремя, а асы перережут всех, кого не убьёт лавиной, и зальют погребальное поле чёрной жгучей кровью.

Удар пришёл чуть раньше, чем Один ждал, и был он чудовищен – даже его коня оторвало на миг от осыпающейся тряской опоры, подняло в воздух, швырнуло вниз, заставив злобно и хрипло заржать. Одина на мгновение придавило живым бьющимся весом, а когда он выпростался из-под силившегося встать скакуна, то пришёл и второй удар. Две лавины, сойдясь в схватке над ущельем, рвали и трепали друг друга, вгрызались друг в друга, плевались глыбами льда и камня, ревели и ворочались, пытаясь найти успокоение и всё никак не находя.

В эту секунду и переломился весь хребет боя, как хребет живой твари. Один мог бы поклясться, что слышит этот сухой щелчок, тихий по сравнению с рёвом и визгом боя, и уже растягивал губы в кривой ухмылке торжества, как ящер Лафея, выбравшись всё-таки из свалки и найдя единственное нужное ему место, упёрся лапами в осыпающиеся льды, задрал шею и замер, узкая тень, прильнувшая к его спине, взмахнула рукой, и свет венца погас, растаял бесследно в хлынувшем отовсюду синем сиянии.

Одина ослепило и отбросило назад куда сильней, чем в первый раз; жеребец его с мерзким влажным шлепком упал рядом, и уже по одному этому звуку ясно было, что и этот не пережил битвы. Свет обрушивался тяжестью, выжигал всё внутри, перед полуослепшим глазом Одина плясало теперь только торжествующее синее пламя, жгло всё на своём пути, растекалось по низким небесам, забиралось под треснувший лёд, прижимало к нему, не давало подняться.

Слышно было, как какой-то эйнхерий орёт из последних сил, как обрывается, не разнесшись, жалобный уже, а не грозный вопль золотого рожка, как вся равнина, вся битва выдыхает словно бы одним горлом, свистяще и потрясённо.

Потом контуры всё же проступили сквозь слепоту, Один поднял себя на ноги, побежал вперёд, чувствуя, как за каждым его шагом подлая йотунхеймская твердь проваливается, силясь схватить его за пятки, выметнул вперёд Гунгнир, заставил слезящийся глаз смотреть верно и поймал в мечущихся тенях и пятнах света худую, совсем нестрашную фигуру. Лафей уже не сидел на спине ящера и не льнул к ней, а стоял в промежутке между высоким частоколом гребня.

В задранной к плавящемуся небу руке истекал смертным синим светом небольшой ларец в неровной ледяной корке.

Лафей смеялся. Торжествующе, весело, не скрывая наслаждения – смеялся над ним, над Одином, над всеми его премудростями и расчётами, над рядами несгибаемых эйнхериев в золотых крылатых шлемах, над благим Асгардом и над всем, что Один рассчитывал назвать своим, покорив Йотунхейм.

Те асы, что упали, проваливались в разверзающиеся трещины, кричали страшным криком и силились выбраться, но ледяные пасти открывались то тут, то там, смыкались снова, перемалывали их, ломали копья и мечи, рёбра и хребты, скалили окровавленные зубы. Вся равнина ходила ходуном, из её бледной плоти вырывались ящеры, тяжёлой поступью шли по безразличным телам, ударами могучих хвостов размётывали в стороны преграды, и Одину, как и всем вокруг, ясно сделалось, что между Хельхеймом и асами теперь осталась единственная преграда: ломающийся, неверный, предательский лёд.

Ярость скрутила ему всё нутро, от близкой гибели шевелились волосы на затылке, Хель уже дышала совсем рядом – жарко, громко. Лафея Один почти не видел, но Гунгнир, верный друг, не нуждался в глазах, чтобы почувствовать врага. Он пропел короткую страшную песнь обещания и сорвался с руки Одина, целясь Лафею под грудь, в ничем, даже доспехом, не прикрытый впалый лиловый живот. Тяжёлое, косо срезанное лезвие ударило Лафея и сбило с ног; он кувыркнулся, мелькнули босые ступни, ящер взревел и вслепую кинулся прочь, потеряв хозяина, ларец вылетел из рук йотунского царя и покатился, полыхая разгневанной синью, по неровно набросанным телам.

Один кинулся следом. То, что лежало сейчас в леденеющей крови, было дороже всего Йотунхейма, опасней всех его чудищ и дороже всего жемчуга, что год за годом, век за веком привозили в Асгард хмурые неразговорчивые послы Фарбаути. Один только слышал о ларце и читал то скупые, а то слишком цветистые описания его могущества в книгах, но никогда его не видел до этого момента. Он припал к оскаленным, уже застывшим мертвецам, пачкаясь в крови и грязи, пополз к разъярённому сиянию, почти коснулся его кончиками пальцев, и тут сверху на него откуда-то упала гибкая, как фрейина кошка, и холодная, как сама хозяйка Хельхейма, тень, впилась когтями и оттащила прочь.

Боль была необычайная. Один заорал, перевернулся, пытаясь свалить с себя бешено когтящую тварь. Замелькали синие руки, ноги, что-то рвануло его за шею, худая синяя рука в серебряных шрамах мелькнула перед глазами, на миг закрыв сияющий в кровавой грязи ларец, проскребла по ледяному надколотому боку длиннейшими когтями, упала, нацелилась снова. Чёрной кровью хлестало, словно вином из пробитого меха. Один, сообразив, что йотунской злобы хватило, чтобы выжить после укуса Гунгнира, впасть в ярость и пойти в последний бой, попытался стряхнуть его и выдраться из слабеющей хватки, но Лафей вовсе не слабел, напротив. Он свивался кольцами, упруго и неудержимо прижимал Одина к трескающемуся льду, рвал его когтями и, кажется, зубами, шипел ненавидяще и оказывался всякий раз на полмига впереди, опережая и отражая всё, что Один пытался предпринять.

Никто не мешал их бою, никто не решался даже приближаться. Лафей, уже не тратя сил даже на рычание, сизый от натуги, пополз по изгрызенной спине Одина вверх, выметнул упругую руку, как змеиное кольцо, почти дотянулся до сияющего ларца. Один рявкнул матерно, поднялся, как медведь из берлоги, стряхивая с себя пляшущую гибкую тяжесть, от всей души ударил по худому запястью в звонких кольцах-браслетах, отбивая руку прочь. Лафей завизжал страшным женским визгом, от которого кровь бралась в жилах льдом, рванулся снова, неудержимо, лягнул Одина когтистыми босыми ногами, вырвался и метнулся вперёд, вцепился в ларец, как в потерянное и обретённое дитя. Один рванулся следом, зная, что опоздал, и застыл, потрясённый.

Жутко скалясь и шипя, Лафей пил из ларца. Лицо его, осветившись снизу, сделалось ещё страшнее прежнего, в белых берегах оскала плескалось чёрное блестящее озерцо, и в эту кровавую лужу, как в открытый кувшин, вливалось бесконечной синей лентой заклятие, равного которому Один ещё не видел и предпочёл бы не видеть впредь.

Когти Лафея скребли по сколотому узору ларца, он пытался разжать пальцы, но не мог. Один отчётливо видел, как выкатившиеся его глаза, обычно багрово-алые, тоже становятся синими, дикими, как у аса, непривычными на сизом лице, слышал хрип, рвущийся из забитой колдовством глотки, и силился понять происходящее.

Он всё ещё ничего не понимал – в книгах и свитках не было ни единого упоминания о том, что из ларца можно пить, – когда лента втянулась в рот Лафея вся, точно змея, и пустой ларец упал в кровавую грязь.

Лафей продержался на неверных ногах ещё пару мгновений, покачнулся и упал ничком, выпростав пустые руки.

– Победа, – каркнул Хугин.

Один отмахнулся от него, подошёл ближе к распростёртому йотуну. Целый глаз ему жгло йотунской кровью – перед тем, как упасть, Лафей расстался с изрядной её порцией, и почти вся она досталась Одину, обильно плеснув в лицо и ослепив лучше любой повязки. Словно вернулось недавнее время, когда он сам вырвал из себя око и отдал в уплату за мудрость, оставшись кривым. Рыча и кривясь, Один оттёр ссыхающуюся жижу и, проморгавшись наконец, рассмотрел добычу.

Лафей лежал перед ним неподвижно, как мёртвый, дыхание едва угадывалось в ноздрях, но жизнь теплилась в нём. Венец, слетевший с чёрной, забранной в длинные косы гривы, блестел неподалёку, но Одину сейчас не было дела до венца. Из дыры в боку Лафея уже не хлестало кровью, чернота растекалась по коже, взявшейся ледяной неровной чешуёй, и Один посчитал бы его верной добычей Хель, если бы не то, что видел сейчас. Под пробитыми рёбрами, в глубокой ране что-то шевелилось, поворачивалось и двигалось, поднимая и опуская посеревшую кожу.

Кто-то из эйнхериев, стоявших поблизости, отвернулся и стал смотреть на мертвецов. Они были приличней и милей взгляду, чем то, что делалось с Лафеем. Один кратко позавидовал чужому счастью и продолжил смотреть, держа Гунгнир наготове.

Густая чернота раны дрогнула и застыла, окаймлённая цепочкой синих недобрых огней. Расходясь по шрамам, обнимавшим тело сложным узором, эти огни то гасли, то загорались вновь, и наконец страшный неровный провал во впалом боку дрогнул, взялся рябью и затянулся.

– Убей, – каркнул Мунин, но Один не мог ударить. Не мог – и всё тут. Ворон встопорщился и прибавил, целя в него круглым глазом. – Дурак!

Лафей дрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза, уже снова багровые, а не яростно-голубые, уставился на Одина удивлённо и подозрительно, стал подниматься на ноги, косясь на выпитый ларец. Потом, верно, вспомнил что-то, потрогал заживший бок – насколько Один мог судить, от раны даже шрама не осталось, – и ухмыльнулся, весело и нагло.

– Вот ты каков, Один сын Бора, – проговорил он, беззастенчиво разглядывая Одина. – А говорили, твоё копьё никого не щадит.

– Тебя и не пощадило, – отозвался Один. – Не вина Гунгнира, что ты не встретил Хель в этот раз.

– Вот как? – оскалился Лафей. – Копьё не оплошало – значит, твоя рука оказалась нетверда?

Хугин каркнул и взлетел; Один огляделся по сторонам. Последние секунды битвы истекли вместе с ушедшим заклятием, живые поднимались на ноги, мёртвые продолжали лежать как лежали, раненые силились вырваться из багровых объятий Хель, и некоторым это удавалось. Горстка оставшихся в живых эйнхериев пробилась поближе, и йотуны пропустили их, рыча и щерясь, но не поднимая оружия.

– Если считаешь, что получил мало, – сказал Один, приглашающе скалясь, – я могу добавить.

Стоявший ближе других эйнхерий, ошалелый от уходящей в славное былое битвы, понял его слова как приказ и поднял меч, но его разубедил нападать его же собственный сотник.

– За что?! – возопил эйнхерий, пытаясь не шатнуться от оглушительного подзатыльника и удержать на месте шлем. – Да что с вами тако...

– Заткнись, – посоветовал сотник. Этот служил ещё Бору, по изрубленному в давней сече лицу лежали морщины. – Заткнись, Эрлинг, и слушай.

– Добавить, вот как, – задумчиво повторил Лафей, обводя собравшихся вокруг внимательным оком, – что же, о щедрости твоей говорят многие, а ещё больше тех, что молчат и уже никому ничего не скажут.

– Я не привык обманывать ожиданий, – проговорил Один, запоздало удивляясь тому, как быстро йотун, опомнясь от произошедшего, принялся злить его – разумеется, нарочно. – Но твои, пожалуй, обману, хоть и не думал, что мне выпадет тебя пленить.

– Убивать тебе привычней, – кивнул Лафей; осуждения в его голосе не было, а только понимание. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл – Хугин и Мунин, сделав короткий круг, спустились Одину на плечи.

– Судьба, – каркнул Хугин.

– Недобрая для аса, – прибавил Мунин. – Славная пожива, впрочем.

Понять воронов всегда было непростым делом, но попыток Один не оставлял. Сейчас для долгого разговора не было времени, так что он просто протянул руку, и Хугин, поняв, вновь слетел с его плеча, поднял из грязи венец и вернулся, держа добычу в клюве.

– Поздравлять тебя не стану, славить щедрость – тоже, – острозубо оскалился Лафей, косясь на венец и облизывая почерневшие губы. – Ты слышал, что сказала твоя птица. Недобрая для аса слава, а?

– Он говорил о том, что я не прибью твою рогатую голову над очагом, – парировал Один. – И я действительно не прибью. Хель сегодня сыта.

Лафей склонил голову, действительно украшенную рогами. Вырастая из висков, они изгибались кзади, продолжались тройным костяным кольцом и завершались острыми, в зазубринах, навершиями. Косы Лафей, как видно, наматывал на них, как хозяйка – шерсть на мотовило, но в бою они разлетелись и текли теперь меж оснований рогов вниз, по спине и до самых колен. Чёрные, как змеи или как кровь – да в них и запеклось немало крови, – на концах они были затянуты узлами, и не было нужды прикасаться к ним, чтобы понять: каждый заговорен.

– Один глупый ас нашёл-таки способ не проиграть в битве, но и полной победы ему не видать, – сообщил Лафей. Стоявшие рядом йотуны разразились громким скрежетом-смехом. – Как и сокровищ.

– Один глупый йотунский царь сам вынес своё величайшее сокровище на поле брани, – отрезал Один, понимавший, что пришло время нидов, без которых Лафей не протянет ему рук и не склонит шею под положенное ярмо. – И не сумел сберечь.

– Напротив, сберёг так, как никому не удавалось раньше, – с нескрываемым удовольствием возразил Лафей. – Теперь ты меня не убьёшь, как собирался. Вся сила заклятья теперь во мне, – тут он поднёс к глазам руку, пошевелил когтями, словно проверял остроту, – и ларец, которого ты так хотел, пуст, так кто из нас глуп?

Один заворчал горлом и поднял руку, призывая эйнхериев. В ту же секунду Лафей выметнул руку вверх, и йотуны, ощетинясь, подняли дубины.

– Хель сыта, – равнодушно напомнил Лафей, глядя прямо Одину в глаза, – но в её утробе всегда есть место для ещё пары тысяч жирных асьих душ. Оглядись по сторонам.

Один огляделся. Сошедшая лавина давно улеглась, заполнив своим телом ущелье, пустоты подо льдом, пожравшие многих, насытились и перестали раскрывать жадные пасти. Вся равнина успокаивалась, утихала, как женщина после любви – кое-где ещё вздрагивала растревоженная плоть, тяжело вздыхали оседающие пласты снегов, но ясно было: эта битва кончена. Начни он драться снова – и неизвестно, на чьей стороне окажется удача. Вся огромная равнина была сейчас как не успевшая застыть ледяная корочка над болотом: ступишь слишком резво – провалишься к тем, кто уже ушёл в Хельхейм.

Он снова поглядел на Лафея – тот ухмылялся, кончики клыков блестели в стылом воздухе, – и сказал раздумчиво:

– Вели своим воинам быть свидетелями: я, Один Боррсон, беру тебя в пленники, а ты, Лафей, покорно идёшь куда я велю.

Лафей, пряча под насмешкой ярость, сказал просто:

– Ты пожалеешь об этом решении, ас, заверяю тебя. Что же... я, Лафей из Йотунхейма, иду куда ты велишь и признаю себя твоим пленником, пока не переменится удача.

Принесли и ярмо, и зачарованную цепь, не впервые уже касавшуюся йотунской плоти; Фарбаути, конечно, не воевал с Асгардом, но вынужден был носить знаки покорности в те редкие случаи, когда приезжал из Йотунхейма в Асгард. Один помнил два таких раза: день, когда он обручился с Фригг, и тысячелетнюю годовщину покорения йотунов. Третий, он знал, был днём его собственного рождения. Тогда отец тоже собрал всех царей всех покорных Асгарду миров, и на каждом была такая цепь – хитро сплетённая цвергами, зачарованная настолько, что заклятья весили больше, чем металл, неумолимая в своей прочной красоте.

Лафей смотрел на золотое хитроумное плетение без всякого восторга или гнева, узкое синее лицо казалось сонным, скучающим. Оживился он только однажды, когда Один, не удержавшись, сказал:

– С Фарбаути ты был ловчее.

– Фарбаути был стар, труслив и жаден до удовольствий, – не дрогнув, сказал Лафей. Цепь легла на его худые сильные запястья легко, как ложилась на запястья всех, кто поднимал свой меч на Благую Землю. – Ты молод, легко впадаешь в ярость боя и не по-мужски склонен к волшбе. С тобой будет справиться легче.

Кто-то из эйнхериев засмеялся, и Один метнул в него уничтожающий взгляд. Смех смолк. Стало быть, смеялись всё-таки не над ним, а над йотуном, что и в цепях пытался дерзить – а что ему оставалось?

Ярмо на него Один, впрочем, надел сам. Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии. Слишком близко прошло поражение, слишком тонка была его сегодняшняя удача и слишком больно йотун кусался, даже и словами. Худая жилистая шея, вся в странных жёстких наростах, точно осетровая спина, согнулась покорно, золотой ошейник плотно лёг на неё, сомкнулись сами собой зачарованные замки, и Лафей был окончательно пленён.

– Так будет с каждым, кто идёт против Асгарда, – сказал Один, и в положенных словах ему почудилась фальшь. Лафей ведь не отбивался. Что это было – внезапно проснувшееся здравомыслие или коварный замысел – Один не знал, но подозревал второе. Заподозрить в здравомыслии существо, способное выпить заклятье из ларца, было сложновато. Скорее уж, в безумии – но безумным-то Лафей и не казался. Сидел на одолженном коне, с деловитой ленцой отдавал прощальные приказы оставшимся в живых йотунам. Один подтолкнул Хугина пальцем в тугое крыло – тот недовольно встопорщился, но просьбу выполнил, отнёс венец покорённому царю.

– Дал бы лучше умыться, – проворчал на это Лафей. – Уж если приспичило вести меня по Асгарду всем напоказ, так хоть позаботься, чтобы и выглядел я не как нищий из кабацкой драки.

Давешний сотник покосился на Одина, ожидая приказа, дождался кивка и поднёс Лафею снега, зачерпнув в сорванный с кого-то безымянного шлем. Лафей умылся, не выказывая недовольства, оттёр черноту, запёкшуюся в углах надменного рта, и оказался ещё моложе, чем Один ожидал увидеть после стольких событий.

– Мог бы и поблагодарить, – напомнил Один. Лафей только хмыкнул и вернул шлем воину. Эйнхерии собирались положенным порядком, и Один не без удовольствия убедился, что потерял меньше, чем показалось, когда стала проваливаться земля. Йотуны, видя, что лишаются царя, не проявляли большого горя – ничего удивительного, эту злобную расу можно было держать в узде только постоянным насилием и страхом, а теперь они, несомненно, предчувствовали вольницу, – и не пытались хоронить своих мертвецов, только подбирали добычу, готовясь идти с бесприютной равнины туда, где в глубокие льды уходили многоярусные их пещеры.

Лафей, глядя на всё это, проворчал себе под нос что-то непонятное, но с явным оттенком злорадства, выпрямился в седле и заверил Одина:

– За благодарностью, кривой ты ас, дело не станет.

Хугин каркнул предупреждающе, но Один и без того знал: когда тебе обещают такую благодарность – добра не жди.

Он не ошибся.

 

***

 

С самого первого дня, дня триумфального возвращения в Асгард, с Лафеем пришлось держаться настороже. Пока войско шло по Мосту, сотрясая его могучим шагом и сияя шлемами, Лафей шёл покорно, только цепи бряцали на шее и руках, да жуткие глаза время от времени провожали то одного, то другого аса – и у тех, кто уже открыл рот для издевательского нида, слова застревали в горле.

Поэтому добрые асы кричали больше здравиц, чем проклятий, и никто не бросил в медленно шедших йотунов никакой дряни, чему Один был только рад. Он не любил зряшных унижений; кроме того, было отчего-то утешительно знать, что даже таким, в цепях и склонившим рога, Лафей одним своим видом может защитить горстку своих сородичей. Это помогало примириться с будущим, а будущее Йотунхейма Один видел без всякой ворожбы.

Едва стихли приветственные крики и здравицы, а первый ас, до краёв налившись мёдом, упал под стол, Один велел увести пленника с глаз долой и запереть получше. Лафей, весь пир послушно просидевший у его ног – эту традицию Один не одобрял, но не хотел делать для наглого йотуна исключений, – не сопротивлялся и этому. Тогда Один счёл это добрым знаком. Можно хорохориться и швыряться нидами, – думал он, – пока вокруг тебя родные льды и синекожие сородичи с дубинами в руках, но после того, как увидишь истинное величие, нахальство невежды слетает с тебя так же легко, как уходит воинская удача. Лафей, без сомнения, увидел в тот день больше Асгарда, чем за всю прошлую жизнь – широкую ленту Биврёста, летящие золотые башни, стену, равной которой не бывало нигде и никогда, добрых асов, собравшихся посмотреть на пленённого йотунского царя, – и должен был почувствовать свою никчемность, беспомощность. Должен был почувствовать, как высок и грозен свод Гладсхейма, как небесное серебро мягко сияет с него и обнимает каждый укромный уголок, ничего не оставляя скрытым.

Один даже не подозревал, насколько иначе устроено всё в йотунских головах. Или в одной конкретной, увенчанной рогами в добрых золотых кольцах, голове. А стоило бы заподозрить. Стоило бы заподозрить ещё до пира, едва увидев, как Лафей, выудив откуда-то плоскую склянку, мажет из неё на лицо густую багровую жижу. Несколькими точными движениями он отметил себе лоб, ещё парой мазков – складки у рта, последними раскрасил основания рогов и сделался страшен в этом боевом виде. Один хотел было запретить ему – не место было на празднестве личине, подходящей больше для битвы, – но ведь Лафей и не пировать шёл, а показывать покорность. Чем страшнее станет выглядеть тот, кого Один покорил, тем больше ему славы… и потому Один позволил. Даже велел одному из йотунов добыть для Лафея подходящую одежду – и зря, совершенно зря. Единственным, что в той одежде было приличным, оказалась меховая накидка из шкуры неведомого Одину зверя, а всё прочее выглядело так, что даже многое повидавший Тюр пробормотал, прикрываясь кубком мёда:

– Прочие-то выглядели поприличней. Ты уверен, Хрофт, что пленил царя, а не царицу?

Один, не дрогнув, кивнул.

– Уж будь уверен, сын сестры Гимира, у них принято так. У нас иначе, но кто станет упрекать побеждённого за странный вид?

Тюр снова оглядел то, во что Лафей был одет – длинные широкие штаны, каких Один и в спальне постеснялся бы, звонкое золото на шее, запястьях и груди, полупрозрачное сизое облако шёлка, походившего больше на туман, – и пробормотал, косясь на перевитую жемчужными и золотыми нитями длиннейшую косу:

– Тебе виднее, Всеотец, но я бы остерёгся брать из этих когтей даже золотое яблоко. На что ещё может быть способен такой женовидный муж, как не на злое колдовство?

Когти, как убедился Один, Лафей каким-то образом ухитрился вызолотить. Сидел теперь, с сухим щёлканьем перебирая ими, страшными, слушал их с Тюром тихую беседу и – Один поклясться был готов – ухмылялся.

– Не мне бояться волшбы, хотя бы и женской, – отчеканил он, и Тюр отошёл, не желая больше портить ему торжества. Пиры Один любил, и принимать почести и хвалебные драпы – тоже, но молчаливая, веющая холодом тень в звенящих искрах золота и ледяных чешуях портила ему привычное удовольствие, так что Один вздохнул с облегчением, когда смог уйти и увести добычу. Лафей шёл за ним послушно и тихо, только шёлк свистел, касаясь воздуха, да звенели подвески на груди и висках. Заговорённая цепь молчала, спокойно и основательно, и в этом было что-то успокаивающее. Один почти поверил в то, что всё обойдётся.

Зря.

Едва оказавшись взаперти, Лафей принялся петь и смеяться. Он уселся на пятки, закрыл глаза, запустил когтистые пальцы в корни заговорённых кос и стал качаться из стороны в сторону и петь горловую длинную песню без слов и мелодии, хриплую песню поражения, которое каждый воин Йотунхейма должен встречать насмешкой.

От этого смеха даже Одину хотелось уйти как можно дальше; он пересилил себя и приблизился, ни на секунду не выпуская Лафея из вида. Кончики кос метались по полу крошечными змеиными головами, узоры на теле то вспыхивали, то угасали, и этот смех – Один был уверен, – доносился даже до пиршественной залы, отчего у многих счастливых и пьяных асов застревал в глотке мёд, а радость победы и вовсе иссякала, сменяясь тревогой.

– Прекрати это, – сказал он, встав над Лафеем. Подумалось некстати и глупо, что тому, должно быть, холодно и жёстко сидеть на полу, и что он-то пировал, а Лафею есть со всеми не полагалось, да и станет ли йотун есть привычное асам угощение? – Поговорим как мужчины. Как цари.

Лафей не прервался даже на секунду. Слышно было, как в его горле клокочут и ворчат одновременно дикая песня и дикий смех; Один подумал даже, что йотун впал в подобие того колдовского сна, который обуял его самого, когда он висел на Ясене вниз головой, держа собственное копьё под сердцем, словно женщина – младенца, и раздумывал о том, безопасно ли будет прервать этот сон, скажем, ведром холодной воды, но Лафей, продолжая ворчать и шипеть глоткой, открыл горящие алым глаза и предложил почти любезно:

– Говори.

Голос его, как показалось изумлённому Одину, исходил откуда-то из живота и потому звучал странно.

– Прекрати это, – потребовал Один, наклоняясь к сумасшедшему – на мгновение он почти поверил в то, что Лафей всё-таки свихнулся от горечи поражения, но всё-таки только почти, – слышишь? Твоими песнями тут никого не напугать.

На физиономии Лафея проступило ехидное торжество.

– Конечно же, – согласился он таким тоном, что у Одина зубы заныли. – Как бы я мог надеяться испугать добрых асов своими песнями, своей силой. Собой самим. Они ведь так могучи, так добры. Так меня не боятся, даже твой однорукий отпрыск.

Одину захотелось его ударить, и он с трудом сдержал руку – больше потому, что нет никакой чести в том, чтобы бить связанного. Вспомнилось, как сегодня же днём на мосту лошади, безупречные ванахеймские скакуны, приведённые Фригг в приданое, косились на пленённого Лафея и фыркали, пытаясь отойти подальше, и как почти все воины и некоторые женщины, встретившись с йотуном глазами, отводили взгляд. Как Тюр, взявший от самого Одина в наследство храбрость воина, нашёл в себе достаточно страха, чтобы предупредить о возможной беде, о жуткой волшбе, которой только и можно было ждать от Лафея.

– Послушай, – сказал он, думая, что дело может быть не в оскорблённой йотунской гордости, а в самом что ни на есть обычном страхе, присущем любому живому существу, и что этот жуткий змеиный танец на собственном хвосте – не более чем попытка отпугнуть от себя всё на свете, даже саму смерть. О Йотунхейме асы говорили многое, и не всё было правдой – откуда ему было знать, что йотуны говорят об Асгарде у своих костров? Может быть, Лафей вполне искренне считает, что сейчас Один примется раскрывать ему наживо грудь и выдирать сердце и печень? – Послушай, что бы ты себе ни думал, я не хочу твоей смерти. Только покорности.

– Я покорен и покорён, – тут же отозвался Лафей, утомлённо прикрывая глаза, – или ты совсем ослеп и не видишь? Так раскрой глаз получше и посмотри.

Один посмотрел. Смотрел он долго, и чем дольше, тем меньше нравилось ему то, что он видел. Не было в Лафее ни страха, ни потребности немедля растопырить все ледяные наросты, ощетиниться и начать отбиваться что было сил, а была покорность, такая недобрая, что у Одина нехорошо ныло между животом и грудью, как раз там, где когда-то отметился твёрдым зубом Гунгнир, покорность зверя, припавшего к земле и ждущего удобного момента, чтоб напасть.

– Кажется мне, – сказал Один, пытаясь прогнать дурное предчувствие, – что в бою я взял больше, чем рассчитывал. И я сейчас не так о Ларце, как о тебе, Лафей.

Намёки Лафей ловил слёту. Уставился на Одина, продолжая ворчать горлом остатки песни, и сказал всё тем же неприятным, неправильным голосом:

– Мне говорили, что Один Всеотец не только копьём махать мастак, но порой ещё и голову на плечах носит не только чтоб шлем надевать, и это правда, как я вижу. Что же, так и есть, взял ты не только царя, но и шамана. Так чего тебе от меня нужно, Груз Виселицы? Неужто потребуешь учить тебя магии Йотунхейма? Она не придётся тебе по вкусу, поверь.

– Не так уж много я от тебя хочу, и йотунская ворожба мне не нужна, своей хватает, – ответил Один, удивлённый тем, как широко распространилась недобрая слава о нём. Победы в бою – то, что прилично могучему мужу. Колдовство, женская вотчина – нет, определённо нет. Но это он висел, приколотив себя к Ясеню, и он вырезал первые руны, и он сумел волшебством и усердием создать лучшего стража на все девять миров, так что, как ни пытайся скрыть непристойные для аса и мужчины увлечения – не скроешь, или, вернее, скроешь не всё. – Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты выплюнул то, что выпил. Тебя ведь и самого губит это заклятье.

– И после этого ты, добрый ас и мудрый вождь, подаришь мне свободу, – сказал Лафей таким голосом, что у Одина разболелись и те зубы, что до сих пор ещё не ныли. – Как это принято у вас в Асгарде. Назначишь мне дань вдвое от той, что приносил Фарбаути, велишь приходить в Асгард по большим торжествам – так ведь ты, Всеотец, понимаешь покорность? Молчи, я и сам вижу, что так.

– Зачем рубить яблоню, если с неё можно снять яблок? – согласился Один, пытаясь уговорить себя не рычать. Получалось плохо. Этот йотун бесил его, тревожил его, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что что Один его не понимал. Это всегда его раздражало больше всех прочих невзгод – не понимать. – В Йотунхейме я править не стану, и для тебя изменится не так уж много, Лафей.

– Конечно, – хмыкнул Лафей. – Загребать жар чужими руками всегда выгодней и проще. Зачем самому укрощать дикие йотунские племена, если это может сделать твой ставленник, обязанный тебе жизнью и огрызком свободы? И кто сможет отказаться от такого щедрого предложения – собственный трон и кусочек прежнего права делать что вздумается?

– Царь никогда не делает только то, что вздумается, – возразил Один; он знал, что прав. Сам он не раз досадовал на необходимость постоянно оглядываться на других. На мнение других, на интересы других, на права и традиции других. Когда одним своим шагом можешь заставить покачнуться мир, пусть даже небольшой мирок какого-нибудь смертного – поневоле начинаешь смотреть, куда ставишь ногу. – Ты сам затеял это, решив напасть, йотун, так себя и вини.

Лафей смотрел на него долгим взглядом из-под чёрных прядей, едва схваченных золотыми звонкими цепочками, и этот взгляд – тяжкий, тёмно-алый, – казался запёкшейся кровью между прямых и густых, как пущенные стрелы, ресниц.

– Говорить ты умеешь складно, – сказал он, наконец, – и даже лису убедишь высунуть хвост из норы. Но я – не лиса, Один. Не приходило тебе в голову, что я могу попросту тебе не верить? Ни единому слову.

– Это значит, – подумав, сказал Один, – ты боишься меня больше, чем хотел бы поверить моей клятве? Клятве Всеотца?

На синем лице проступило издевательское выражение, и Лафей раскрыл узкогубый рот, обнажив острые клыки, но не успел сказать ничего оскорбительного о клятвах Всеотца. Его скрутил кашель, бешеные алые глаза на мучительно долгую минуту задёрнуло пеленой, и он вцепился сам себе в глотку, словно думал себя удавить. Синее сияние плескалось под кожей, вздувая жилы, как ручьи по весне, заклятие рвалось сквозь сахарные клыки, билось и клокотало в горле. Один ждал.

Он знал, когда молчание лучше и правильнее всяких слов, а умереть на месте Лафею не грозило – слишком тот был упрям. И верно; продышавшись, йотун подобрался и даже в плечах стал казаться шире из-за встопорщившихся ледяных чешуй.

Чешуи, как Один убедился, прятались у него под кожей и выступали не то по желанию, не то сами собою, если йотун был испуган или зол, или и то и другое сразу, вот как сейчас.

– Я знаю эту твою ухмылку, – выговорил Лафей хрипло, и в этот раз говорил действительно он сам, а не заклятие из его нутра. – Знаю и уже ненавижу, Вотан.

Надо же, – подумал Один, – он знает даже то, как меня называют в части смертных племён. Кажется, не я один пытался узнать, как устроена жизнь в других мирах.

– Это не ответ, – напомнил он вслух. – Мне и вправду интересно знать, Лафей, что в тебе перевесит – злоба и гордыня или желание жить. Если нужно подождать день, или месяц, или даже год – я подожду, чтобы узнать наверняка.

– А не приходило в твою глупую асью голову, – слишком равнодушно спросил Лафей, и в его голосе Одину впервые почудилась тень настоящего страха, слишком большого, чтобы можно было выплюнуть его словами, – что я, возможно, и рад бы отдать тебе то, что выпил, да не могу?

– Не знаешь, как? – предположил Один. Мысль эта его посещала, но была слишком неуютной, чтобы держать её при себе постоянно: что обезумевший от ярости и радости самоубийственного боя йотун мог сделать то, что сделал, не думая и не заботясь о будущем, а теперь вот оказался между молотом и наковальней. – Боишься, что жив только до тех пор, пока волшба в тебе?

– И это, и то, – не стал упираться Лафей, – и дело не только в том, чего я боюсь. Тебе, мягкому розовому асу, привычно всё на свете объяснять страхом, но не думал ли ты, Всеотец, что бывают в мирах Ясеня народы, для которых страх – не главное из чувств?

– Что тогда главное? – Один даже наклонился к нему поближе. Лафея это не порадовало; шипя и щёлкая чем-то в горле, он подобрал когтистые лапы и запрокинул голову, словно загнанная в угол лиса, готовая бросаться. – Скажи мне.

Лафей долго молчал, потом разлепил губы и сказал неохотно:

– Сколько клятв нарушили благие асы, начиная с глупца Брисира? И упомнить не выйдет, а ведь на память я не жалуюсь. Не хочу я чувствовать себя дураком, Один Боррсон, вот и всё.

Один пожевал губами, признавая весомость услышанного, и предложил то, чего не предлагал ещё никогда:

– Я дам тебе свою клятву. Не слово Всеотца – моё слово. Ему можно верить, Лафей.

Лафей рассмеялся, но не слишком уверенно.

– И я должен поверить этому, – сказал он насмешливо, но Один чувствовал, что пробился к его нутру, пусть на короткий миг – но пробился. Заставил понадеяться. Дальше надежда всё сделает сама: будет расти в йотуне, искушая и пробиваясь в самые глубокие закоулки, будет мучить сомнениями и в конце концов ослабит эту гордыню и решимость до того, что Лафей решит жить, уступив в малом, а не умирать, сохранив лицо. – Вот чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я тебе вот так сходу покорился? Доверился, может быть?

– Не должен, – отозвался Один. Высказанное вслух, предложение и вправду казалось глупым даже ему – какое может быть доверие между асом и йотуном? – Но тебя пощадило моё копьё. Не думай, Лафей, что живёшь лишь благодаря волшбе. Если бы Гунгнир желал твоей смерти – сидел бы ты сейчас у Хель, шипел и скалился, и мечтал бы о капле горячей крови.

– А сам ты не знаешь, отчего это твоё собственное оружие тебя предало, – задумчиво заметил Лафей, поскрипел когтями друг о друга. – Как интересно. Кто же из вас умней и кто кем воюет – ты копьём или копьё тобою? Кстати, – тут по лицу йотуна разлилась ухмылка, – я не люблю горячей крови. Хочешь сделать мне приятное – вели принести рыбы.

Один вспомнил Йотунхейм, мир льда и воды, чёрных скал над торосами и редких промоин под ними, полных зелёной воды, мир прозрачного векового льда, сковавшего океан так давно и прочно, что и не поймёшь, что у тебя под ногами, каменистая бесплодная земля или лёд каменной твёрдости, и кивнул. С горячей кровью в бесприютном мире определённо были бы сложности, вздумай йотуны ею питаться.

– Я сделаю для тебя что смогу, – пообещал он. – И ты возьми с меня пример, Лафей.

К его изумлению, Лафей только кивнул и не отпустил никакой едкой фразы. Разговор ли утомил его, или выпитая сила снова стала ворочаться внутри, но сероватая пепельная бледность снова расплылась по коже, и всё-таки сломленным Лафей не выглядел. Опасным – да, непонятным – определённо. Но не сломленным.

Как ни глупо было радоваться упорству врага, а Один отчего-то был ему рад. Уходя, он слышал, как Лафей снова взялся петь, горловым низким пением, но теперь в нём не было безнадёжной ярости существа, готового умереть и забрать с собой всё на свете. В нём слышалась надежда.

Тем обиднее и неожиданнее была весть, пришедшая утром. Один ещё и глаза открыть не успел, а уже почуял, что в Асгарде творится неладное; Хугин каркал над ним, громко хлопая крыльями, внизу звонко и злобно ржали ванахеймские жеребцы, кто-то кричал пьяным голосом что-то, чего нельзя было разобрать. Один выругался и проснулся окончательно, с тяжёлой головой. Остаток беспокойной ночи не принёс ему ни отдыха, ни облегчения, и он уже знал, что без йотуна не обошлось.

Он оказался прав. И глуп к тому же. Выслушав из уст первого же слуги, попавшегося ему по пути к темнице, сбивчивую короткую повесть, полную проклятий в адрес йотуна и заверений в собственной непричастности, Один убедился в том, что оказался не просто глуп – доверчив. Не в Лафее проросла обманная надежда, но в нём самом – и вот теперь принесла первый кровавый плод. Йотун перехитрил его, обманул его же собственными словами, а когда Хермод, эйнхерий, служивший Одину с давних времён и не боявшийся даже Слейпнира, послушался приказа и принёс ему рыбу – убил его.

Теперь Хермод лежал с разорванной грудью в луже почерневшей запёкшейся крови, а Лафей сидел над ним, скаля клыки, и пел.

– Ты убил моего слугу, – сказал Один, войдя. Сапогом он угодил в кровавое пятно, и от этого его гнев перехлестнул через край. – Он принёс тебе еды, а ты, йотунхеймская мразь, его убил!

Со вчерашнего дня Лафей ещё вырос. Плечи его теперь были вровень с плечами самого Одина, когти сияли ясным золотом, а отросшие клыки приподнимали губы. И он смеялся, даже когда молчал – Один чувствовал, слышал этот смех. Бесился от этого беззвучного издевательского смеха ещё больше, чем от собственной глупой неосторожности. Он подступил к Лафею и схватил его за глотку, вздёргивая с пола. Багровые глаза оказались вровень с его собственными, зубы клацнули у самых его губ, но кидаться Лафей не стал, да ведь и не мог броситься. Ни на него, ни на кого из асов, разве что...

На щеках и подбородке Лафея круглыми серебряными монетками прилипла рыбья чешуя. И он не сопротивлялся, пока Один звено за звеном проверял цепь и ошейник, не пытался броситься, даже не рычал, только ворчал горлом, как злой фрейин кот, не желающий тянуть упряжку.

– Как, – потребовал Один, убедившись, что цепь цела и, значит, случилось нечто невозможное. – Как ты это сделал?

Лафей смотрел в сторону, острые скулы грозили прорвать сизую кожу. Один тряхнул его за глотку, глухо брякнули ледяные чешуи, но Лафей по-прежнему молчал.

– Я прикую тебя к главным воротам Асгарда, – пригрозил Один, – и в этот раз Гунгнир не промахнётся, веришь?

Лафей молча кивнул, длинный багровый язык метнулся у него во рту, обвёл почерневшие губы и скрылся. Один отчего-то не мог отвести взгляда от этого жуткого рта, от белых клыков, поднимающих чёрные вспухшие губы, и что-то творилось в нём, что-то росло и ширилось, больно пробивалось в груди.

– Говори, – сказал он, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Как ты это сделал, зачем? Почему выпил Ларец? Почему моё копьё тебя пощадило? Отвечай мне, йотун, и, может быть, останешься жив.

Лафей снова рассмеялся, на этот раз вслух. Ломким, сиплым смехом существа, стоящего на самом краю безумия и готового шагнуть за этот край, отправиться туда, где нет ни верха, ни низа, ни тепла, ни отдыха – только ненависть и рассыпающийся под ногами край мира, принадлежащего тем, чей разум ясен. По крайней мере, пока.

Один чувствовал себя так, словно в эту землю безумия он шагнёт следом, лишь бы не остаться без ответов. И в этот раз уже не будет возврата, не будет тонкой нити, привязавшей его к Ясеню – нет, это будет путь в один конец.

Он едва удержался. Отпустил Лафея – оттолкнул Лафея, – так резко, что тот ударился о стену и сполз по ней, запрокинув голову и скрежеща концами рогов по каменной кладке, затих, так и не сказав ни слова.

– Не хочешь говорить – я узнаю сам, – пообещал Один, стоя над ним и едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы со всего маху пнуть лежащего йотуна под рёбра тем же сапогом, что до сих пор был мокр от крови Хермода. – Я узнаю сам, мерзкое ты порождение, да будет проклят твой род, и вырву из тебя заклятие, а без него ты останешься тем же, чем родился. Ничем. Даже Хель тобой побре...

– Рыба в Асгарде дорогая, – вдруг сказал Лафей, и в первую секунду Один не поверил собственным ушам, а во вторую решил, что Лафей и вправду свихнулся. – И пахнет не как положено рыбе. Воняет гнилой асьей кровью.

Один отчётливо понял, что ещё мгновение – и он убьёт связанного пленника, которого сам же взял в бою и которому пообещал защиту в обмен на покорность, и вышел, не слушая бормотания о рыбе, которая в Асгарде слишком дорого обходится всякому, кто её захочет. Слуги и эйнхерии, едва заслышав его шаги, словно испарялись, и Один не мог осуждать их за эту спасительную трусость, даже был благодарен: таким, каков он был сейчас, он был даже и для себя самого опасен, а что уж говорить о прочих. Разве что Фригг, возможно, не испугалась бы его...

Он остановился на полушаге, поймал эту короткую мысль и хорошенько обдумал. Просить Фригг войти к сумасшедшему йотуну – если он действительно был сумасшедшим, а не просто подлым, мерзким, злокозненным и жадным до крови чудовищем, – было немыслимо, но никого искуснее в волшбе Один не знал, и никого храбрей – тоже.

Получив его письмо, Фригг не стала колебаться и приехала в тот же день. Один немало времени провёл в асгардской библиотеке, пытаясь найти способ выдрать из йотуна заклятие, ничего не нашёл, но несколько приутих, а присутствие Фригг окончательно его успокоило. Был у неё такой дар, помимо прочих щедрых даров, какие получает всякая знатная девушка из рода ванахеймских колдуний: рядом с нею Один усмирялся, как бы ни был взбешён.

Выслушав его, Фригг сказала мягким и ласковым голосом:

– Я бы хотела его увидеть. Если ты позволишь, Владеющий Гунгниром.

Один невольно улыбнулся. В Ванахейме не было принято всему давать прозвища, там и висы слагали лишь по особым случаям, а многословные драпы считали зряшной тратой времени, но Фригг очень старалась сделаться в Асгарде своей. Для него, Одина – своей.

– Он может тебя оскорбить, прекрасная, – предупредил Один. – И видом, и разговором, и собственным гнилым нутром.

– Я понимаю, – так же мягко возразила Фригг, – я понимала это ещё когда ехала сюда. Но ты слишком хорошо думаешь о нём и слишком дурно – обо мне, наречённый. Никто не может оскорбить ту, что не желает быть оскорблённой, а я не желаю. Зато хотела бы сама увидеть Ларец и существо, способное на такую волшбу.

Один не нашёлся с возражением, да и слишком-то хотел возражать – не для того он звал Фригг к себе в неурочный день. Ему нужна была помощь, и...

– Что за царицей Асгарда я стану, если не помогу будущему супругу всем, на что способна, испугавшись чужой злобы, – закончила Фригг, пленительно улыбаясь. И это было именно тем, что Один хотел услышать от будущей своей жены и царицы. Рука об руку они дошли до темниц, и Фригг была словно соткана из света и весеннего неба, даже в этих мрачных стенах, а Один в который раз убедился в том, что вёльва не ошиблась, посоветовав ему посвататься именно к этой девушке.

Ещё только услышав жуткое пение – оно разносилось в тишине темницы далеко, и стоявшие на страже эйнхерии казались больными и озлобленными из-за этих йотунских напевов, – Фригг приподняла бровь, стала вслушиваться и спросила, задумчиво и тревожно:

– Кто велел Хермоду нести ему рыбу?

– Я и велел, – досадливо ответил Один, – знаю, это было зря. Я всё равно что послал собственного слугу на смерть, и смерть плохую, но...

– А кто, – ещё мягче сказала Фригг, не торопясь идти дальше, – стоял на страже вчера ночью?

Лицо ближайшего воина словно присыпали мукой, и он, дёрнув кадыком, поглядел на Одина с ужасом. Тут до Всеотца стало доходить кое-что, но слишком медленно, чтобы сразу всё прояснилось, а Фригг уже расспрашивала заикающегося эйнхерия, и из её вопросов складывалась картина, ничего общего не имевшая с тем, что Один до сих пор думал.

– ...они ведь из благородных, кто бы мог им запретить, – пробормотал эйнхерий, косясь на Одина так, словно ждал немедленной казни – и видят норны, Один был к тому близок.

– Я велел никого не пускать к нему, – сказал он, сам слыша низкую, в хрип, оттяжку в собственном голосе. Эйнхерий позеленел и умоляюще уставился на Фригг.

– Значит, Хермод принёс ему рыбы, а вместе с ним, не спросясь, пришли ещё трое, – спокойно подытожила Фригг. – А когда эти трое вышли...

– Выбежали, госпожа, – умирая на месте, всё-таки смог выговорить эйнхерий. – Я решил сперва, йотун их напугал. То есть я хочу сказать, они, как видно, шли туда развлечься, йотуны ведь распутные твари, им всё равно, с мужем или с прекрасной девой, но этот мог напугать кого угодно.

– Развлечься, – повторил Один, поражаясь тому, каким наивным идиотом может быть, несмотря на титул. – С моим пленником.

– Я не знал! Но все знали, что йотун связан, – эйнхерий перестал белеть и сделался багровым. – И он был так одет, как... как девка. Все видели цепь. Она не дала бы ему... – тут он гулко сглотнул. – Я не думал, что зайдёт так далеко. Думал, они... посмеются над ним и всё, но когда они выбежали, все трое были в крови.

– Один из них убил твоего слугу, Один Всеотец, – теперь голос Фригг был мягче пуха и страшнее песни Хель. – Или, что вероятней, кровь его на всех троих. Думаю, Хермод до последнего сопротивлялся, защищая йотуна – ведь ты приказал, чтобы он был цел, – но один слуга против трёх асов...

– Я вырву им лёгкие через рёбра, – пообещал Один, понимая, что Фригг права. Ни один ас не стал бы отчитываться перед когда-то смертным слугой, за верность и ум взятым из Мидгарда в золотые покои, и йотун действительно не мог причинить вреда ни им, ни Хермоду. – Я...

Фригг коснулась его руки и заставила замолчать прежде, чем он успел бы наговорить лишних клятв.

– Одним вопросом меньше, – сказала она тихо. – Если и бывает ворожба, способная справиться с цепью – Лафей её не знает. Иначе утром нашли бы не только Хермода.

– Он сказал, рыба в Асгарде обходится слишком дорого, – пробормотал Один, кляня себя за глупость. – Я не понял, но понимаю теперь. Почему же ты, сын пса и драной смертной шлюхи, не поднял тревоги?

– Я... я хотел, – шумно глотая, поклялся воин, – я кинулся туда, конечно, но Хермоду уже было не помочь, а эти трое так просили, и грозили, и...

– Думаю, все трое уже скачут во весь опор прочь от Асгарда, – предположила Фригг, – единственный их шанс – совершить подвиг и кровью замыть позор. Догадайся, кого они ненавидят и считают повинным в собственном несчастье?

Один застонал сквозь зубы, за короткую рыжую бороду подтянул к себе виноватого стражника и велел:

– Слейпнира, быстро. Госпожа Фригг, сумеешь ли присмотреть за домом, пока я найду этих ублюдков и вернусь, волоча их за плащи?

– Подожди ещё минуту, – попросила Фригг, – я не хочу идти к йотуну одна, а поговорить с ним мне нужно.

Один кивнул, признавая её правоту, оттолкнул от себя эйнхерия и обтёр руку о штаны.

– Будешь чистить за Слейпниром конюшни, и благодари госпожу Фригг за заступничество, – он пошёл, грохоча сапогами, к источнику хриплого смеха и песен. Фригг бесшумно скользила рядом, едва касаясь ступнями пола. – Как они посмели пойти против моей воли?

– Твоя воля пошла против традиций, – сказала Фригг рассеянно. Внимание её было приковано к песне, делавшейся всё громче и безумней. – Я не хочу сказать, что она была слабей, но йотуны – давние враги всякого аса и смертного, это не может поменяться за несколько дней. К тому же и горе недавних потерь ещё жжёт. Он хороший воин, этот Лафей?

– Лучший из йотунов, – подумав, ответил Один. Фригг остановилась перед окованной дверью и проговорила, кривя красивый рот:

– Тогда есть шанс на то, что он не сошёл с ума от всего, что уже пережил и всего, чего ожидает от асов теперь, – она помолчала и толкнула тяжёлую дверь. Хрипение и щёлканье, уже не походившие ни на смех, ни на пение, заполнило Одину уши, сделалось слишком громким – и угасло. Лафей подобрался и сидел теперь в углу, опираясь спиной на камень, размазавшаяся краска на его лице казалась кровью, в глазах не было даже проблеска разума.

Кровь Хермода по-прежнему лежала перед ним, как лежал бы сброшенный рваный плащ, и Одина снова накрыло гневом, на этот раз – гневом на собственный народ. Потребовалась золотая голова Фригг, чтобы он перестал смотреть на случившееся сквозь пелену предубеждений, закрытыми глазами, как смотрел бы любой ас, и начал думать – и было бы странно ждать другого от прочих. Конечно, странно. Их народы враждовали едва ли не с начала времён, чего он ещё ждал от сытых асьих сынков? Справедливости к пленнику? Безоговорочного послушания молодому – слишком молодому – Всеотцу?

Эти мысли нисколько не помогали перестать злиться. Один подступил к сидевшему, сказал негромко:

– То, что я сказал тебе утром, было несправедливо. А то, что хотели сделать мои подданные, было мерзостью и преступлением, за которое они заплатят.

Лафей не двинулся и ничего не ответил, ворчание по-прежнему текло из его глотки.

– Это госпожа Фригг, моя невеста, – попытался Один. – Нет никого искуснее в волшбе, и если можно тебе помочь с заклятием – она поможет.

Ответа не последовало. Лафей просто сидел и шипел глоткой, глаза его остановились на чём-то, чего Один не видел, острые клыки пересохли – он, кажется, даже глотать забыл, поглощённый... чем?

– Это песня гнева, – вдруг сказала Фригг, не пытаясь приблизиться к йотуну. В голосе её Одину послышалось сочувствие. – Оставь его, мой наречённый. Оскорбление слишком велико, чтобы решить дело словами.

– Я заплачу за обиду, – предложил Один, – как это принято в Асгарде. Накажу виновных и не стану требовать дани, переживут асгардские модницы без йотунхеймских жемчугов.

Фригг только вздохнула.

– Оставь его, – повторила она. – Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы никто больше не вошёл сюда без тебя или без меня, а что до заклятия и Ларца – я постараюсь узнать что-нибудь из книг своего народа, как ты – из своего.

Один редко слушался кого бы то ни было, но умел распознать искренний добрый совет, и в этот раз покорился. Он наклонился к самому уху Лафея и прошептал в золотые колечки, запотевшие от дыхания:

– Я найду их, Лафей. Знаю, сейчас ты считаешь, будто я – подлый лгун, приславший к тебе своих сородичей ради смеха и унижений, но это не так.

Ни одно кольцо не дрогнуло в остром ухе, Лафей даже не моргнул. Но услышал. Почему-то Один был уверен. Он навёл такую стену-заклятье, что могла бы удержать вдали от Лафея целую армию, попрощался с Фригг и попросил напоследок:

– Будь с ним осторожна, прекрасная. Конечно, он оскорблён и, кажется, действительно безумен – по крайней мере временно, от ярости и обиды – я и сам был бы таков на его месте, – но менее опасным он от этого не сделался.

Фригг кивнула, подтверждая его правоту, и попрощалась с ним, а потом смотрела, как Слейпнир летит над Биврёстом, унося седока. Один всей спиной чувствовал этот взгляд, нежный взгляд любящей женщины, ценившей его не меньше, чем вдохновенное искусство женской волшбы, – а ведь именно для этого потрясающего дела Фригг была рождена на свет, – и не мог найти в себе силы чувствовать к Фригг ничего, кроме благодарности.

Это не было для него новостью: то, что уважение и понимание, и признание достоинств не всегда идут рука об руку с любовью. Иногда Одину казалось, что и Фригг давным-давно поняла, что искре, что возникает между мужчиной и женщиной, не суждено было обжечь Одина именно с ней, как бы ни была она прекрасна, золотая ванахеймская дева, и как бы ни был он щедр на любовь. Поняла и смирилась.

Сам он был не из тех, кто смиряется. Недоставало мудрости, возможно. Но если бы кто-то из сбежавших асов бросился под копыта Слейпнира, умоляя о пощаде, Один вряд ли пощадил бы – разве что из брезгливости, – потому что есть в мире вещи, с которыми нельзя смиряться, и одна из них – неотмщённая смерть того, кто верно тебе служил.

Первого из беглецов Один настиг ещё на подступах к Йотунхейму. Широко разбросав руки, тот лежал в снегу, уткнувшись лицом в бледные ростки ледяных ягод, пробивавшихся к скудному здешнему солнцу. Один перевернул его сапогом, вгляделся в лицо, искажённое ужасом и выкаченные в предсмертной муке глаза, оглядел две широкие раны, перерезавшие спину аса, и остался доволен. Каков бы ни был зверь, добравшийся до тёплой асьей крови, а пощады он не знал и наказал не в добрый час решившего поразвлечься пьяницу лучше, чем сумел бы сам Один.

Хоронить его Один не стал. Пробормотал слова, призывающие Хель, и поехал дальше, не желая встречаться с багрово-синей госпожой Хельхейма.

Второй ас встретился ему – если можно было назвать это встречей, – когда Слейпнир, сильно оттолкнувшись задними копытами, перенёс Одина через провал, далеко внизу оскалившийся каменными острыми пиками, едва прикрытыми снегом. Что-то мелькнуло там, среди обломков, и Один, присмотревшись, увидел мёртвое изломанное тело.

Спускаться он не стал. Хель уже давно должна была забрать душу, за которой шла по пятам, и пойти за следующей – такова уж она, не знающая пощады. Один поскакал дальше, и совсем скоро до его ушей донёсся отчаянный вопль, в котором не было уже ничего асьего, только безграничное страдание и страх.

Йотунов тоже было трое: двое помельче и один крупный, сизый, в острых ледяных наростах по всей коже. Ас – Один только сейчас вспомнил, что так и не узнал ни его имени, ни имени его друзей, – висел на ледяном уступе, пригвождённый к нему двумя острыми нетающими копьями, прозрачно-зелёными и в потёках крови. Йотун неторопливо поворачивал в его ране осколок, наслаждаясь криками, как музыкой, и что-то говорил своим сородичам на том же щёлкающем и шипящем наречии, которого Один уже наслушался вдоволь, но так и не научился понимать.

При виде Всеотца помутневшие от страдания глаза аса прояснило ужасом, и он, кажется, даже о боли позабыл. Смотрел, как Один медленно приближается, и белел всё больше.

– Ас, – проговорил йотун, оборачиваясь и щетиня иглы-льдины. – Ещё один. Да какой!

Маленький йотун пискнул что-то, и сизое уродливое лицо исказилось, йотун что-то прошипел и отвесил мелкому затрещину, отбросив далеко в сторону.

– Это мой сородич, – сказал Один, стараясь говорить медленно и отчётливо. – Я пришёл за ним.

На лице пленённого аса появилось отчаяние, и он забился в своих узах, не заботясь о крови, текущей от резких движений всё сильнее. Йотун что-то защёлкал и засипел, потом выговорил, с трудом подбирая слово к слову:

– Царь. Лафей. Прислал слово. Драться и бить! – это он почти проорал. – Я... покорный.

Один поглядел на аса, но так и не вспомнил его имени, да и спрашивать не стал.

– Зачем? – спросил он, подойдя к нему и полной грудью вдыхая солёный кровяной запах. – Всё могло быть иначе. Ты мог и дальше пировать в золотом чертоге, так зачем?

-Не оставляй меня им, господин, – взмолился ас. – Сжалься.

– Думаешь, я с тобой обойдусь мягче? – кривя рот, спросил Один. Он по лицу видел, что нет, безымянный ас такого не думает – так далеко его глупость не простиралась, – но что надеется на быструю смерть вместо долгой пытки. – Я взял йотуна в плен, дал ему слово аса, наши миры могли примириться, и всё это ты и твои друзья поставили под удар.

– Йотуну... слово, – выплюнул ас с щедрой порцией крови, дымившейся на морозе. – Кому оно...

– Мне, – зло ответил Один. – Оно было важно мне, твоему царю и Всеотцу.

По губам аса скользнула не то кривая усмешка, не то гримаса новой боли, и он прохрипел:

– Твой отец не стал бы судить аса за то, что он поступает как ас.

Один промолчал, повернулся к йотуну – тот выжидающе щерил клыки, – и сказал, чётко деля слова:

– Мой ас. Моя кровь. Я царь.

Он ожидал сопротивления, но йотун кивнул тяжёлой башкой и отступил, не мешая ему; глубоко посаженные глаза следили за каждым движением Одина. Ас снова захрипел, плюясь кровью. Весь его подбородок и грудь были залиты ею, багровые пузыри вздувались на губах, когда он пытался говорить, и Один, подступив к нему, подумал, что в любом случае делает доброе дело. Он выдернул из-за пояса нож, ударил аса прямо в сердце, не тратя больше ни слов, ни времени, и отступил, обтирая лезвие о плащ.

– Мой ас, – повторил он, глядя в багровые глаза под седыми низкими бровями. – Мой долг.

Жуткую физиономию йотуна свело от усилий – он кривился, морщился, ища непослушные ускользающие слова, потом выговорил страшным рычащим голосом:

– Песня... злая. Лафей. Мы... слушать. Иначе смерть.

Один кивнул, понимая, что пытается высказать ему этот на удивление толковый йотун, и сказал, вовсе не уверенный в том, что сможет сдержать обещание:

– Он замолчит. Перестанет петь. Я сильнее.

В Асгард он возвращался кружной дорогой через Мидгард, досадуя на то, что не может быть в двух местах разом. Все говорили ему одно: йотуны не показывались, по крайней мере пока что, и никто ничего не знал о Ларце.

Фригг также не подарила ему знания; когда Один вернулся, она лишь покачала головой и проговорила:

– Увы, нет у меня власти над этой силой, о чём я сожалею. Я попыталась зачаровать Ларец, чтобы он сам притянул к себе заклятье, но только зря истратила травы.

Пальцы Фригг сплошь были в зелёных и бурых пятнах; служанка поднесла серебряный кувшин и полотенце, и Фригг принялась оттирать сок неведомых Одину зелий с розовых, мягких, с овальными гладкими ногтями рук целительницы и колдуньи. Оказавшихся беспомощными рук. Один знал, как ловко этими нежными женскими руками Фригг спускает стрелы с тетивы – каждая следующая лишь на полбиения сердца отстаёт от той, что ушла перед ней, – и как танцуют в этих руках кинжалы. Один сам её учил, и с этих уроков, да ещё с разделённой нелюбви к незнанию, началось их настоящее, не по необходимости связать между собой могущество Асгарда и древние искусства Ванахейма, чувство.

И всё-таки сейчас они оба делили между собой вкус поражения.

– Но петь он перестал, – с тайной надеждой сказал Один. Это было хотя бы что-то и лучше, чем ничего: что йотуны, каким-то неведомым образом слыша шипящую песню гнева, не пошли громить Мидгард. К Асгарду они тем более не приблизились бы – не после сокрушительного поражения.

– Петь перестал, – подтвердила Фригг. – Но меня обескуражило и неприятно удивило то, как мало известно о Ларце. Даже мой народ ничего о нём не знает... и мудрые женщины Ванахейма сердятся на меня за вопросы, на которые не знают ответа.

Один почесал обросшую щёку. Каждую свободную минуту теперь он посвящал поездкам по городам и весям и порой не успевал не то что побриться, но даже и поесть – и всё оказывалось зря. Он искал всё, что можно, в старых книгах, расспрашивал знающих людей, прикидывался старцем и вёл долгие беседы с обомшелыми стариками, помнившими едва ли не саму Тёлку. О Ларце ходило множество легенд одна другой безумнее, и тем обиднее было вернуться в Асгард почти ни с чем.

– Петь перестал, но и говорить не говорит, – сказал Один хмуро. – Даже то, что я отомстил за его обиду, не помогло. Слишком сильно он меня ненавидит.

– Не в одной ненависти дело. Я говорила с ним и без тебя тоже, и старалась смирить его злобу, – призналась Фригг, обтирая душистые от мыла руки. – Прости мне эту дерзость, наречённый. Это всё равно не помогло, и Ларец по-прежнему пуст – а лучше бы был полон и надёжно заперт, как многие опасные вещи. Древние вещи.

– Ну, сам-то Лафей сидит под замком, и заклятье по-прежнему лежит в нём, как яйцо в утке, – напомнил Один. – Почему он так цепляется за него, как думаешь? Ведь самому ему от этого только хуже с каждым днём.

– Вряд ли он вправду сошёл с ума. Слишком крепкая у йотунов натура, – ответила Фригг, отсылая служанку. – Но вот в чём беда: он действительно сходит с ума и вряд ли понимает это. Это всё сила Ларца. Почему-то заклятье не желает покидать его. Может быть, они похожи – Лафей и Ларец. Ничем хорошим это, впрочем, закончиться не может.

– Силы слишком много, – пробормотал Один, думая о том, что шрамы, которыми у йотунов было принято себя украшать, могут помочь на какое-то время. Удержать огромную силу внутри не так-то просто, даже если ты йотун царских кровей. А могут и не помочь, что тогда? С момента своего возвращения он трижды пытался поговорить с Лафеем, и каждый раз без толку – словно в каменную стену кричал. Только слабел йотун всё отчётливей, и вечно так продолжаться не могло.

Фригг, как это случалось между ними всё чаще, шла с ним по дорожке мыслей рука об руку, шаг в шаг.

– Всё, что держит внутри заклятье – упрямство Лафея, – сказала она. – Если он и вправду сойдёт с ума, оно съест его изнутри и вырвется на волю. Будь с ним настороже, наречённый – не хотела бы я сделаться вдовой раньше, чем женой.

– Это значит, ты должна уехать, – пробормотал Один, зная, что мудрые женщины Ванахейма сердиты на Фригг не только за вопросы, заставляющие их признать собственную неспособность ответить. Ни одна из этих красивых строгих ваниар без возраста и жалости, без единой морщинки, но с беспощадными глазами старух, не могла простить Фригг предательства – и в этом они также были похожи, Фригг и Один; женщина, решившая тратить себя не только на волшбу – и мужчина, решивший не сводить свою жизнь лишь к пирам и победам.

– Это значит, я должна уехать, – кивнула Фригг, притронулась к небритой щеке Одина губами. Тёплые и живые, мягкие, они пахли цветами, и, как Один ни пытался, не вызывали в нём желания поцеловать. Только увидеть на них улыбку победы и радости. – Но это ведь лишь на время.

– Конечно, – сказал Один и встал. – Я провожу тебя со всеми почестями, как подобает моей наречённой и будущей царице, только дай мне добрый совет, если можешь. Мне пригодится.

– Оставь его пока что в покое, – подумав, сказала Фригг. – Не пытайся любой ценой вырвать из него заклятие – и, может быть, это поможет. В йотуне достаточно женского нрава, чтобы это могло сработать.

– Женского... нрава? – изумился Один, невольно вспоминая и слова Тюра, и то, как пьяная троица пошла за Хермодом, чтобы поразвлечься – и это-то и было самой большой из всех их ошибок. Такие не совершают просто так, без награды – значит, развлечение должно было быть не из последних. – Но он упрям, как муж, и выглядит, как муж!

Тут он вспомнил золочёные когти, перевитую жемчугом косу, шёлковые широкие одежды, и замолчал, в задумчивости кусая губы.

– Вижу, ты начинаешь понимать, – проговорила Фригг. – Будь с ним поучтивее, как был бы с колдуньей – и, может быть, его обида уступит здравомыслию.

Одину в её словах почудился намёк, но слишком смутный и неуютный, чтобы думать о нём всерьёз. Тем не менее, он проводил Фригг как можно почтительней, и ванахеймский белый жеребец унёс её прочь, в прекрасный верхний мир, полный струящегося света, а Один остался наедине со своими делами и заботами.

То, что пришло ему в голову, было настолько же безумно, насколько и опасно, но добрый совет есть добрый совет, а добрый совет ванахеймской девы имел в глазах Одина силу приказа.

Потому первое, что он сделал, войдя в камеру Лафея, было именно тем, что он сделал бы, если бы имел дело с женщиной благородного рода.

Он поздоровался и подошёл к Лафею, скорчившемуся в своём углу, с чистой жалостью в сердце и помощью в руках. Говоря по правде, Лафей выглядел так, что жалость не казалась излишней. Со дня смерти Хермода он не ел и не пил, хотя рыбу и мёд ему приносил сам Один, никому больше не доверяя. Коса его сбилась и казалась грязной, длинные чёрные нити волос выбивались из неё там и сям, жемчуг давно пропал куда-то, ледяная блестящая броня исчезла тоже, и сам Лафей казался каким-то маленьким. Хотя тут было трудно сказать наверняка: он лежал, собравшись в комок, в самом тёмном углу, не шевелился и даже дышал реже, чем, по мнению Одина, стоило бы.

– Дай мне руки, – попросил Один, чувствуя себя до крайности неловким. Словно всадник в тесной лавке, где на каждой полке стоит хрупкий фарфор. – Лафей, не бойся меня. Я пришёл с добром.

Йотун не пошевелился, только рёбра его стали подниматься и опускаться чаще. Тогда Один, вздохнув, склонился к нему и осторожно выпростал сведённые руки из-под сухого холодного тела. Лафей даже не попытался вцепиться в него когтями, хотя именно этого Один втайне и ожидал; он не шевелился, в багровых прорезях глаз застыло равнодушие мертвеца, и Одина тряхнуло страхом – не опоздал ли он, не ушёл ли Лафей слишком далеко по дороге в Нифльхейм.

Он раскрыл цепи, сжимавшие узкие запястья, и украшенные страшными рунами широкие полосы металла разошлись, оставив на сизой коже густые лиловые следы; цепь зло и голодно звякнула и упала на пол.

Только тогда Лафей впервые на него поглядел, медленным тусклым взглядом существа, только-только пробудившегося от долгого сна и ещё не окончательно вернувшегося в мир наяву.

– Что ты... – голос его треснул, сорвался в болезненное шипение. – Всё-таки свихнулся, Вотан Всеотец?

– Наверное, – кивнул Один, осторожно отводя растрёпанную косу и принимаясь за ошейник. – Наверное, всё-таки свихнулся, Лафей, тут ты прав. Когда решил, что тебя можно принудить к покорности, держа в цепях.

Йотун замер, тяжело и часто дыша и не дёргая головой, и ждал так напряжённо, что у Одина в руках поселилась невольная дрожь. Он как мог осторожно расцепил ошейник, пробормотал заклятье освобождения и снял тяжёлое ярмо с худой шеи в треснувших чешуях, отступил на шаг, держа раскрытые створки в руках и в любую секунду ожидая нападения. Ничто теперь не мешало Лафею броситься, а каков он в бою, Один знал более чем хорошо.

Лафей, к его осторожной радости, и не думал бросаться. Он сел, подтянул к себе длинные худые ноги и уставился на Одина настороженно, как кот.

– Новая асья затея? – хрипло спросил он. – Не вышло взять заклятье силой – решил взять лаской? Таков твой план, Всеотец?

Один глубоко вздохнул и отложил опустевшее ярмо в сторону.

– Ты мне не поверишь, йотун, но сейчас мне безразлично заклятье, – сказал он.

И не солгал.

 

***

 

Лафей ожил так быстро, что Один лишь дивился тому, как крепка йотунская порода. Никакой ас не смог бы так скоро прийти в себя. Едва лишь отмывшись от крови и грязи – Один ожидал, что Лафей будет противиться попыткам помочь, но тот принимал его помощь с царственной надменностью, зашипев и шарахнувшись только однажды, когда Один неловко задел его рога, пытаясь выпутать из косы застрявший жемчуг, – он вытянулся в прозрачной тёплой воде и заявил:

– Я голоден. Вели принести чего-нибудь.

Один велел, и следующие несколько минут йотун питался, не удосужившись не только выбраться из ванны, но даже прикрыться. Один старался не слишком пялиться, но всё равно смотрел – и с каждым из этих взглядов странное чувство, мучившее его, делалось только сильнее.

Никаких разумных объяснений этому не находилось. Лафей даже не был красив, или, вернее, был красив иначе, не привычной асгардской красотой. Никакого смущения по поводу собственной синей кожи, слишком худых для мужчины и слишком мускулистых для женщины рук, серебристой вязи узоров по телу он не испытывал, а взгляды Одина заметил и заявил насмешливо:

– Мне, может быть, встать и повертеться, чтобы ты уж всё рассмотрел? Рыба в глотке застревает.

Рыбу он, между тем, ел сырой, когтями обдирая шкуру вместе с чешуёй и ловко выдёргивая хребет вместе с костями.

– Прости, – без большого раскаяния сказал Один. – Не видел раньше йотунов так близко.

– Ну да, в бою-то особенно не рассмотришь, – согласился Лафей, с хрустом прокусил рыбине голову и шумно высосал жирный мозг. Отложил остатки, взял следующую бьющуюся тушку и впился в неё, как оголодавший – в краюху хлеба. – Я вот видел асов вблизи. Всё бы ничего, но уж очень волосатые.

Один возмущённо хмыкнул, но огрызаться не стал, только спросил, действительно заинтригованный:

– Ты делаешься то больше, то меньше. Почему? Я думал, мне кажется, но вижу теперь, что не ошибся.

– А, это, – равнодушно ответил Лафей, доел рыбу и ополоснул руки в той же воде, в которой мылся. В том, как он выпячивал грубость манер, Одину почудилось что-то нарочитое. Йотун словно бы хотел казаться злее, уродливее и грубее, чем был на самом деле – и не мог, как ни старался, потому что Один теперь видел его другими глазами. – Это наше, йотунхеймское. Царский дар.

Один терпеливо ждал продолжения и дождался; Лафей скривил рот и объяснил, наконец:

– Кровь – та же вода. Ты можешь влить её в любой сосуд, можешь заставить замёрзнуть или растаять, но она останется водой, ясно?

– Значит, ты – как вода, – задумчиво проговорил Один, благодаря Фригг умевший понимать неочевидные объяснения сложных вещей. – Если ты ранен или устал...

– Я редко устаю, – огрызнулся Лафей. – Я же не мягкий розовый ас.

– ...то делаешься меньше, – не позволил сбить себя с мысли Один. – Если сыт и полон силы...

– Или рассержен, – прибавил Лафей, повёл плечами. – Я не понимаю, это ты так пытаешься помочь мне окончательно опомниться и приобрести привычный вид, или нечаянно получается?

Один подумал и решил, что и то, и это. Слишком его захватило то, как Лафей менялся, чарующе двуликий, двутелый даже. Будто и впрямь перетекал из формы в форму, не теряя сути – а такие умения Один ценил чрезвычайно высоко.

– Просто пытаюсь разобраться, – сказал он, оглядывая йотуна, лилового под колеблющейся водой. Плоские твёрдые чешуйки, густо-синие и блестящие, выступали над кожей, серебристые завитки и изгибы шрамов дополняли впечатление. – Тебя словно цверги из камня вырезали. С любовью и тщанием.

– Я лучше и прекрасней любой цвержьей работы, – огрызнулся Лафей, но видно было, что польщён. – А у вас, асов, отвратный вкус на похвалы. Мной полагается пугать детишек, а ты чем занят – пытаешься подкупить моё самолюбие и польстить моей внешности, по асгардским меркам ужасной?

– Мне нравится, – совершенно искренне сказал Один. Лафей глянул на него диковато, дёрнул плечами и медленно, напоказ, потянулся, закинув назад мускулистые синие руки и вытянув поразительно длинные ноги с когтистыми сухокостными ступнями. Ниже поджарого живота, в колеблющейся чёрной поросли, насколько Один успел рассмотреть, всё было как у обычного аса. Один отвёл глаза.

– Значит, у тебя извращённый вкус, – подытожил Лафей, снова подбираясь в синий, местами чешуйчатый клубок. – Может, в том и разгадка всей этой странной истории.

– Ты всё ещё считаешь, что я должен был выпустить тебе кишки и возмущаешься тем, что не стал? – огрызнулся Один. Смущение – чувство, совершенно ему несвойственное и в целом нетипичное для аса, а для Всеотца так и вовсе неприемлемое, – заставляло его злиться. – Я не стану этого делать. Веришь или нет, а я привык решать дела миром везде, где только возможно.

– О да, а те, кому твои мирные планы не по нраву, сами виноваты, – ухмыльнулся Лафей. Что-то в нём переменилось, он стал казаться ближе и понятней. Разделённая трапеза тут тоже помогла, не зря же эта традиция тянулась веками, и немыслимым преступлением считалось поднять руку на гостя или хозяина, но было и ещё что-то. Что-то неуловимое, еле ощутимое, как тень запаха, как тонкая паутинка в синем осеннем небе. Что-то, на что в Одине отзывалось большое и горячее асье сердце.

– Я всегда предупреждаю о намерениях, – он подтянул к себе кресло и сел. – И больше не стану пытаться любой ценой вытащить из тебя то, что мне нужно. Как-то же Асгард стоял без Ларца тысячи лет, простоит ещё столько же.

– Всё-таки твоя женщина очень умна, – сказал Лафей внезапно, и Один не вздрогнул только лишь потому, что был приучен держать себя в руках большую часть времени. – Когда стало ясно, что обычными асьими способами со мной не справиться, не запугать и не выбить силой, вы решили меня умаслить. Я не верю тебе, Один Всеотец, и не поддамся и на это тоже. Можешь считать, я тоже тебя предупредил.

– Уймись, рогатый, – сказал Один, одновременно уязвлённый до глубины души и странным образом счастливый. Этот йотун был крепким орешком, едва ли не самым крепким из всего, с чем Одину приходилось иметь дело до сих пор, и это радовало. Возбуждало и разжигало любопытство, единственное по-настоящему сильное чувство, что ведомо было Одину, и это чувство сейчас дрожало в груди, как оперение меткой стрелы. – И не говори грубостей о Фригг.

– Вы что, считаете женский ум оскорблением природы? – изумился Лафей и на мгновение даже корчить надменную непреклонность позабыл. – Ничего удивительного тогда, что Асгард...

– Уймись, – повторил Один, не дав злоязыкому йотуну наговорить непростительных гадостей ещё и об Асгарде. – Никто не считает женский ум обидным, просто госпожа Фригг слишком прекрасна и недоступна, чтобы ты вообще мог оценивать её, ясно?

– С чего бы это? – упёрся Лафей, и в его глазах мелькнули весёлые искры. – С того, что я синий и рогатый йотунский царь, а она – всего-то ванахеймская царевна?

– Продолжай в том же духе, и я тебя тресну, – пообещал Один, тоже начиная улыбаться глазами. Лафей изумлял его всё больше и больше, и то, что с ним можно говорить на равных, не боясь увидеть в ответ оскорблённую мину и не думая напряжённо над каждым словом, оказалось приятной неожиданностью. – Моя невеста прекрасна, мудра и заслуживает всяческого уважения хотя бы за то, что даже тебе, неблагодарному и упёртому, пыталась помочь без всякой корысти.

– Так ли уж без всякой, – проворчал Лафей на грани слышимости, и тут же прибавил громче, – значит, любви между вами нет. Прекрасна, мудра... пфф, так можно сказать о любой асинье. Совсем не то, что должен бы сказать безудержно влюблённый Всеотец.

– Много ты понимаешь в асиньях, – отрезал Один, изумляясь тому, как легко и уверенно Лафей узнал о нём то, что сам Один держал в строжайшем секрете и о чём даже наедине с собой старался думать пореже. – И во Всеотцах, к слову сказать.

– Фарбаути понимал больше моего, – Лафей снова потянулся и стал подниматься из воды, не стесняясь наготы и не стараясь её прикрыть. – Чаще видел вашу землю, ваших женщин и асов вообще. Что-то ему это не слишком помогло, когда он пыхтел надо мной, как зарезанный кабан.

Один уставился на него, мокрого и оттого ещё более синего, и спросил недоверчиво:

– Ты подобрался к нему не во время пира, так ведь? – он сам не знал, почему думал, что дело обстояло именно так. – Ты...

– Фарбаути был царь, – сказал Лафей с тем спокойствием, что хуже любого гневного крика. – Любой из нас, кто оказался достаточно невезуч и недостаточно быстр, чтобы укрыться... или слишком самонадеян и уверен в своих силах, – прибавил он, недобро усмехаясь, – мог стать его добычей. Так жили наши предки, так живём мы. Не на что жаловаться.

– Глядя на то, как всё в итоге обернулось, пожалуй, что и впрямь не на что, – решил Один, сотворил из воздуха плащ и протянул Лафею. – Оденься. А то ещё решишь, что оказался слишком близко ко мне и примешься вырывать мне сердце, а я ведь отвечу.

– Вы, асы, подозрительный и странный народ, – решил Лафей, оборачиваясь в плащ. Складки ткани упали ему ниже колен и прикрыли наготу; отчего-то Одину стало обидно – словно потерял фибулу с плеча. – Я ведь ни разу за всё это время не попытался, даже когтем тебя не тронул. О чём это, по-твоему, говорит?

– Любой другой ас на моём месте сказал бы, что ты выбираешь удобный момент и коварством стараешься усыпить мою бдительность, – вздохнул Один. – Но я – не любой другой ас, и я не знаю, Лафей, могу лишь догадываться. Тебе моя смерть не нужна – даже такой гордец, как ты, не решит, что сможет сделаться Всеотцом, если убьёт Всеотца.

– Резонно, – кивнул Лафей. – Добрые асы прикончили бы меня на месте, даже если бы наш поединок был честен, и не зря ты окружил себя ванахеймской волшбой. Она извела бы меня ещё быстрее, чем твои вороны успели бы каркнуть.

– Значит, – сказал Один, вставая и жестом предлагая Лафею двинуться в соседние покои, где в каменной узкой пасти очага горел огонь, а на столике стояли кубки с чистым мёдом, – дело и вправду в том, что я нужен тебе так же, как ты мне. Живым и по возможности благополучным. Потому что я не считаю, что всякий, у кого цвет кожи не как у меня, заслуживает подозрений и злой смерти?

– Поэтому тоже, – кивнул Лафей, проходя босыми ногами по брошенным на пол по мидгардскому обычаю звериным шкурам, – но не только поэтому. Мне вправду нужно от тебя не меньше, чем тебе – от меня. Я и на Асгард пошёл войною потому, что мне нужно было тебя увидеть. Понять, что ты такое, Вотан.

– Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как меня называют в дальних племенах? – спросил Один, слишком занятый размышлениями над тем, что только что услышал, и потому склонный к праздным вопросам. Надо же, этот рогатый тип нарочно затеял войну, чтобы увидеться. – Поверь, есть способы попроще, чтобы со мной переговорить.

– Ты бы не увидел меня так, как сейчас, – возразил Лафей, и это было правдой. Будь новый йотунский царь покорен сразу – Один принял бы его покорность как должное, позвал бы на пир, подивился бы странным обычаям, которые Фарбаути держал при себе, напомнил бы о положенной дани и вспоминал бы о Лафее раз в год, вспоминал бы равнодушно. Не вёл бы разговоров по душам. Не кормил бы золотым яблоком, не заглядывал с вниманием в багровые глаза и не кутал бы в собственноручно сотканные плащи.

– Твоя правда, – сказал он, с удивлением понимая, что между ним и Лафеем уже есть множество мелких, по отдельности малозначащих вещей, вместе создающих нечто новое и ему непривычное. – Одно только меня удивляет: как ты мог знать, что я не убью тебя. Ты ведь не вёльва. Не мог же ты знать заранее обо всём об этом. Что Гунгнир тебя не убьёт, хотя укусит до смерти. Что я сам, рассердясь, не снесу тебе голову с плеч. Что мы вообще будем сидеть вот так, у одного огня, и беседовать, как старые знакомые.

– Мы беседуем как новые знакомые, – возразил Лафей. Усмешка приоткрыла кончики его клыков – очень белых, очень острых, и в Одине снова что-то сладко дрогнуло, в самой глубине. И в штанах, чем очень его смутило. – И я не знал, конечно. Только надеялся. Сначала хорошенько потрепать твоих эйнхериев, чтобы ты уразумел, что противник я достойный. Потом – по мере сил потрепать тебя самого, вдруг да удастся.

Один против воли улыбнулся, настолько это было похоже на него самого. Безумие боя и храбрость он ценил едва ли не наравне с самой радостью жить.

– Дай-ка я угадаю, – предложил он, протягивая Лафею кубок с мёдом. Тот, поколебавшись, взял. – Потом ты увлёкся.

– Кто бы не увлёкся, – Лафей сторожко принюхался к мёду. – Хороший противник, хорошая драка, да и нельзя же бросать удачу из рук, раз уж пришла.

– Во второй раз не придёт, – согласился Один, и оба воззрились друг на друга с внезапным пониманием и удивлением от этого понимания.

– Пожалуй, – медленно сказал Лафей, не спуская глаз с Одина, – я выпью твоего мёда, Всеотец.

– Зови меня Вотаном, – так же напряжённо предложил Один, и Лафей кивнул.

После этой минуты общности, разделённой на двоих, и минуты понимания двух воинов и царей, было даже почти не обидно, когда Лафей, едва отпив мёда, переменился в лице, скривился, как от горького, и сказал сдавленно:

– Никогда мне не понять вашей страсти к сладостям.

– Как и мне – твоей любви к свежатине, – парировал Один. Радостно, впрочем, было сознавать, что самообладания Лафею хватило, чтобы проглотить, а не выплюнуть угощение. Оскорблений Один, несмотря на их внезапное хрупкое примирение, терпеть не собирался, и знал, что Лафей не потерпит тоже. – Ну что же, ты добился своего, вот он я. Что дальше?

Лафей вздохнул и утвердил кубок на столе.

– Я отдам тебе Ларец, – сказал он просто. – Пусть хранится в Асгарде, если тебе так уж нужно окружать себя самыми бесполезными и опасными из заклятий. Я даже приму твой смешной мир и, поверь мне, Вотан, через год у меня будет самое грозное и покорное из всех войск на все девять миров. Я умею, ты видел.

У Одина вся кожа взялась знобкими муравьями, хоть огонь горел по-прежнему и не было причины мёрзнуть.

– Таких вещей не предлагают просто так, – сказал он, глядя на Лафея недоверчиво. – Ты что-то хочешь за это, и это должно быть большое что-то.

– Так и есть, – Лафей весь подобрался и наклонил рогатую голову, словно ждал удара. – Я хочу за это твоей клятвы и твоей помощи. У меня неприветливый мир, яблоки в нём не растут. Больше того, в нём нет и земли, из которой можно поднять вёльву – а в Асгарде, я слышал, это не так уж трудно.

– Тебе нужно прорицание? – изумился Один, и недоверия в нём стало почти через край. Почти. – Ради него ты затеял всё это? Что же за вопрос так мучает тебя, что ты готов просить меня о помощи?

– Не просить, – огрызнулся Лафей, хмурясь. Брови у него были чёрные как смоль и узкие, как у девушки, серебристый завиток между ними казался украшением и, скорее всего, таковым и являлся. – Ты предлагаешь свои условия, я – свои. Будем торговаться, как два драных цверга, или поговорим, как мужи?

– Я поднимал вёльву только раз, – сказал Один, кривясь. – Никакой пользы или радости мне это не принесло, только знание.

– Я о большем не прошу, – отрезал Лафей. – Считай меня кем угодно, хоть глупцом, хоть безрассудной тварью, но я люблю свой мир. Да, он неприветлив и суров, как и мы сами, йотуны, но другого у меня нет и не будет, а сейчас с ним творится неладное. Ты, как говорят, заботишься обо всех девяти мирах. Помоги мне позаботиться о моём.

Один в один глоток осушил кубок и потребовал:

– Рассказывай.

 

***

 

– Будь с ним осторожен, – предупредил Один и сам не понял, кого предупреждает – Лафея ли, с глубоким интересом рассматривавшего Слейпнира, или самого Слейпнира, косившего на Лафея задумчивым алым глазом. Кусаться и шарахаться конь пока не пытался, но норов у него был непредсказуемый и опасный, так что Один ни за что не мог поручиться.

Лафей, впрочем, не уступал в непредсказуемости даже Слейпниру. Беспрекословно согласившись на штаны, плащ и рубаху, приличные всякому асу, он упёрся, когда речь зашла о сапогах, и сказал довольно злобно:

– Даже и не предлагай, это противно моей натуре.

Один уступил и теперь дивился тому, как йотун ходит вокруг Слейпнира, бесшумно перетекая с места на место и делая какие-то свои, одному ему понятные выводы. Потом Лафей сказал решительно:

– Пойдёт. Не ящер, конечно, но меня не унизит на него садиться, – он покосился на Одина и прибавил ядовито, – снова примешься оскорбляться и заявишь, что твой конь, как и твоя невеста, слишком мудр и прекрасен, чтобы я смел говорить о его статях? Кстати, глаза у него точь-в-точь йотунские.

– Наглый йотун, – отозвался Один совершенно беззлобно. Сам он ценил Слейпнира, уважал его и считал именно тем, кем тот и являлся – самым быстрым, сильным и свирепым скакуном в девятимирье, злобным от природы и от природы же не прощающим ошибок. Последний из нерадивых конюхов, не в добрый час протянувший Слейпниру узду не с той стороны, едва руки не лишился. – Залезай.

– Что скажут добрые асы, – мечтательно протянул Лафей, с неожиданной лёгкостью вспрыгивая в седло и сдвигаясь, чтобы поместился и Один, – когда увидят, как их великий царь возит в седле презренного йотуна, точно дорогого гостя.

– Во-первых, они не увидят, Слейпнир скачет быстро и высоко, – сказал Один, усаживаясь в седло и как никогда остро понимая, что подставляет йотуну спину, но что сажать его перед собой всё равно невозможно из-за риска лишиться и последнего глаза – рога у Лафея были преострые. – Во-вторых, если даже и увидели бы – я царь. А в-третьих, но не в последних, ты не презренный, и если перестанешь постоянно пытаться ловить меня на слове – станет гораздо легче разговаривать, поверь мне.

– И гораздо скучней, – Лафей поёрзал за его спиной, устраиваясь, поставил когтистые ступни поверх сапог Одина, на миг вжался грудью в спину. Даже сквозь плащ чувствовалось, какой он холодный, словно изо льда вырезанный. – Это же весело, дразнить словами. Куда веселей, чем через слово хвататься за меч и сносить кому-нибудь голову.

– Был бы ты скальдом – мог бы бросать ниды и не опасаться чужого меча, – хмыкнул Один, трогая Слейпнира по бокам. Тот заржал негромко и пошёл, всё быстрее и быстрее, так что на забранный камнями двор они уже вылетели, тряска кончилась, как только Слейпнир, сильно оттолкнувшись ногами, вынес их выше горбатых спин булыжников, в прозрачный асгардский воздух, и ещё выше, вровень с золотой крышей Гладсхейма. – Разве что за неудачную драпу упрекнули бы.

– Не моё, – коротко отозвался Лафей. Он слегка шевелился за спиной Одина, и это чувствовалось странно, но не плохо – до сих пор Один почти никого не брал к себе в седло, а если и брал – сажал перед собою, как женщину. – Из меня вышел бы паршивый скальд, Вотан. Даже хуже, чем из тебя.

Биврёст уже сиял внизу, как брошенная великаншей драгоценная лента; радужные переливы таяли и плыли над ним, бросали отсветы на низко опустившиеся облака, искрами горели на острых навершиях башен. Лафей затих, не шевелился и даже, кажется, не дышал, а когда встревоженный долгим молчанием Один попытался обернуться, сказал с крайней неохотой:

– Наше небо иногда светится не хуже этого, да и льдины, если умеешь смотреть, не уступают красотой.

И это, как подумалось Одину, было высшей и самой искренней похвалой в адрес златобашенного Асгарда, какую он слышал на своём веку, похвалой, на которую нельзя было не ответить, и проявлением доброй воли и жажды справедливости, которых нельзя было не ценить.

– Я мало знаю Йотунхейм, – сказал он, изрядно греша против истины – он не повёл бы войско в неизвестную землю, имея возможность заранее осмотреться, – и притом не сказав ни слова неправды, потому что на Йотунхейм, как и на йотунов, он раньше смотрел другими глазами. Видел удобные для засады ущелья, опасные для конницы ледяные равнины, где ветром сдувало даже тяжёлые повозки обоза, видел норы и пещеры, и сам ледяной островерхий дворец, но смотрел на всё это как воин и предводитель тысяч асов. Не как ас, готовый увидеть красоту неприветливого мира и склониться к нему сердцем. – Не умею смотреть правильно.

– Если ты захочешь, я научу, – проговорил Лафей, на миг снова прижался к Одину грудью. Что-то неясное и неожиданное почудилось Одину в этом прикосновении, но опасности он по-прежнему не чувствовал, тем более что Лафей тут же отодвинулся, что-то коротко досадливо прошипел и затих снова.

– Думаю, – сказал Один после долгой тишины, прорываемой только звучным трепетанием плащей на ветру и быстрыми ударами копыт Слейпнира, – у тебя будет такая возможность.

В Йотунхейме по-прежнему царило странное короткое лето – орали птицы, очертя голову бросаясь в промоины за рыбой, мягкая поросль лишайников прорастала на чёрных камнях, воздух был прозрачен и полон звона невидимых колокольцев, радующих сердце, и Лафей тоже их слышал. Вздохнул за спиной Одина и словно хотел что-то сказать, да передумал. Слейпнир вынес их на высокий плоский ледник с изрезанными краями, остановился, ожидая приказа.

– Нам вниз, конь туда не пройдёт, даже и такой могучий, – сообщил Лафей, спрыгивая на лёд, как сам Один спрыгнул бы босыми ногами на мягкую траву. – Оставь его здесь, Вотан, никто не покусится.

Один кивнул. Спорить с Лафеем, пока он вёл себя так невероятно покладисто, он не собирался, да и Слейпнир мог за себя постоять и не любил тесных пространств.

– Здесь немноголюдно, – сказал он, осматриваясь. В гигантском теле ледника был прорублен узкий ход, ступени вели вниз, в самое нутро, и Один с неожиданным для себя интересом пошёл по ним вниз, пригибая голову и удивляясь мягкому синеватому свету.

– Немногойотунно, – усмехнулся Лафей и пошёл вслед за ним. – Удивлён твоей доверчивой готовности лезть в любую дыру, особенно опасную. Асы не упрекают тебя в опрометчивости?

Один покосился на него снизу вверх – от синеватого свечения, испускаемого стенами ледяного лаза, лицо Лафея казалось совершенно уж хельхеймским, – и спросил не без любопытства:

– Подумываешь, не скинуть ли меня вниз? Отчего же я в это не верю – не оттого ли, что предчувствия молчат?

– Или, – подхватил Лафей, спускаясь следом и ловко впиваясь когтистыми пальцами в гладкие ступени, – ты здраво рассудил, что я достаточно умён, чтобы сообразить, что скидывать тебя в священное место моего народа – не лучший способ покончить с собственным миром?

– В любом случае я рад, – усмехнулся Один. Лаз расширился, теперь они шли бок о бок, и впереди Один всё яснее чувствовал могучую холодную волшбу, спящую во льдах, грозную и древнюю настолько, что даже её тени хватало, чтобы отнестись к недавним словам Лафея со всей серьёзностью.

Хотя Один и так относился к услышанному более чем серьёзно. Проход расширился, вывел его в сводчатую каверну, почти идеально круглую, и Один, едва взглянув вперёд, застыл на месте. Он не мог отвести взгляда от открывшегося ему зрелища, и только самым краем сознания замечал, что Лафей выбрался из лаза и остановился рядом, также потрясённый. А ведь йотун видел это место не впервые. Впрочем, и действовать на него оно должно было сильнее... или нет?

Все эти мысли были словно отражения в дробно блестящей неспокойной воде – расплывались, таяли. Всё внимание Одина приковал к себе каменный диск шагов в двадцать шириной, почтительно водружённый на ледяной выступ и сплошь испещрённый рунами настолько сильными, что даже его собственные, спрятанные в мешке на поясе, ревниво зашевелились, чуя могучих соперниц. Один похлопал по мешку успокаивающе, не отводя глаз от камня. Тот царил над пещерой, над всем Йотунхеймом, и сила, исходящая от него, заставляла шевелиться волосы на голове. Тёмная, глубокая, холодная, она текла сонной широкой рекой, свивалась чернёным кольцом и тянула к себе. В себя.

Лафей пощёлкал у его уха когтями, и Один потряс головой, сбрасывая наваждение.

– Никогда не видел ничего подобного, – сказал он, тщетно пытаясь не смотреть на камень снова. Тот притягивал взгляд, звал подойти, пел вечную песню зимнего льда, прорастал новыми и новыми рунами, беспрестанно менявшимися и всё-таки неизменными. – Даже не слышал о таком.

– Ты много о чём не слышал, – Лафей, стоя вровень с Одином, тоже глядел на извивы рун. К центру они делались мельче и чаще, превращались в нечитаемую бесконечную ленту, вьющуюся вокруг чёрного глубокого провала, и в этот чёрный жгучий глаз почти неудержимо тянуло провалиться. – Кто-то говорит, что эта червоточина проходит насквозь все миры. Кто-то – что это и есть зрачок Имира, через который он и сейчас смотрит в лица всем живущим.

– А сам-то ты как считаешь? – спросил Один, не отводя взгляда от тьмы, лежавшей в каменных берегах, в окружении рун. Что и говорить, именно так он представлял себе предвечный мрак, хоть сам никогда его и не видел. – Скажи мне.

– Не знаю, – грубо ответил Лафей, – и мне всё равно, будь это хоть драконья глотка. Всё, что я знаю об этом месте – что ни один йотун, сохранивший хоть каплю ума, не проведёт рядом лишней минуты. Я сильнее всех в Йотунхейме, но даже мне не по себе рядом с этим местом. Оно вытягивает силу, забирает её, как омут – лодку, полную глупых наглых смертных. Постой рядом подольше, и сам почувствуешь.

Одину уже было не по себе, а после этих слов он со всей отчётливостью ощутил невидимые холодные пальцы, ползущие под рубахой вдоль хребта, недобрые пальцы нежити, ждущей любой возможности взять с него даже не лакомой горячей крови – его силы. Его волшбы, его драгоценной, лелеемой способности менять мир себе в угоду.

– Раньше на этом месте стоял Ларец, – плоским голосом сказал Лафей. Кожа его сделалась серой и покрылась кристалликами льда, по-видимому, заменявшего йотунам пот. – Когда кто-то замерзает, холод снаружи начинает казаться ему теплом – так и здесь. Одна сила против другой; они были в равновесии. Понимаешь теперь, что ты сделал?

– Понимаешь, что ты сам сделал? – парировал Один, действительно устрашённый и злой на себя за этот страх. – Ты и так еле держишь заклятие в себе. Что, если... – он торопливо подтолкнул Лафея к лазу. – Нужно уходить, пока эта... дыра не учуяла тебя.

– Она уже учуяла, но я упрямый, – Лафей бледно оскалился, белые клыки мелькнули и скрылись за туго сжатыми губами. – Упрямее неё. И ты должен был увидеть сам. Почувствовать сам. Сколько, ты думаешь, времени пройдёт, прежде чем эта червоточина всосёт в себя всё, чем силён мой мир?

– Может, день, может, тысяча лет, – Один подтолкнул Лафея к лазу настойчивее. – Я увидел, что ты хотел показать, и верю – и тебе, и своим собственным... своему собственному глазу. Пойдём, обсудим это в месте поприятнее.

Всё время, что они оба лезли наружу, Один чувствовал недобрый взгляд мёртвого зрачка Имира, острый и холодный, как стрела, дрожащая перьями между лопаток. Слейпнир тоже был беспокоен, и не сразу подошёл к нему, а когда подошёл – заржал и многообещающе блеснул глазами.

– Уймись, – сказал ему Лафей, и – чудо из чудес, – конь унялся.

– Он никогда никого другого не слушался, – изумился Один. – Как ты это сделал?

– Твоими словами, – отрезал Лафей, взбираясь в седло. – Вот, значит, как это работает с нами, красноглазыми.

 

***

 

– Я могу помочь, скажу тебе это и без вёльвы, и знаю как – тоже без её старых костей, – сказал Один, наконец, и осушил забытый между толстыми томами кубок мёда. – Запечатать червоточину. Сил на это пойдёт немало, но и я не слаб.

Лафей отодвинул от себя окованный железом фолиант и потянулся, запрокидывая рога и едва не чертя ими по стене.

– И самонадеян, – сказал он, не глядя, взял свой кубок и отпил мёд, забыв даже о том, что терпеть не может сладкий пряный вкус. – Тьфу ты, цвержья бабка!

– И самонадеян, – согласился Один, отбирая кубок и подавая йотуну другой, с кислым вином. – Настоящая волшба не даётся в руки трусам.

– Безумцам тоже, – Лафей принюхался, отпил и остался доволен. – Это куда лучше. Я не о безумии, конечно. Эта тварь, чем бы она ни была, вытягивает силы из моего мира. Даже Ларец не полностью справлялся, а ты думаешь, что сможешь...

– Я не думаю, что смогу, – парировал Один. – Я знаю, что смогу. И намерен смочь, и если вправду сумею – тебе больше не придётся так цепляться за этот злосчастный Ларец.

– Мне цепляться, – с непередаваемым выражением повторил Лафей. – Кто из нас впился в него, то есть в меня, намертво, как кашалот в кальмара?

– Что такое кашалот? – немедленно спросил Один, поражённый этим живописным сравнением. Кальмаров он видал и не мог себе представить, что за зверь может питаться этими кошмарными присосками и щупальцами. Лафей только отмахнулся.

– Покажу как-нибудь, – он осёкся и посмотрел на Одина изумлённо и недоверчиво. – Я только что тебе пообещал показать одно из чудес Йотунхейма, и ничто во мне не воспротивилось.

– Удивил, – в тон ему ответил Один. Большим искушением было напомнить йотуну о том, что и он, Один Всеотец, не гнушался показывать чудеса Асгарда злобному йотуну, но разве Лафея можно было назвать злобным теперь, после долгих часов, проведённых наедине? После того, как они странным и невозможным образом договорились если не быть друзьями, то хотя бы не бить в уязвимое мягкое подбрюшье, как только выдастся случай? Потому Один прибавил, глядя в выжидающие багровые глаза, – если нам удастся, я стану гостем в твоём мире. Нечасто, но мне придётся приезжать и укреплять заклятье.

– Смотрю, ты и вправду уверен в успехе, – проворчал Лафей, разминая усталые плечи. – Хотел бы я быть уверен в нём тоже. Не берусь предположить, что случится, если ты примешься колдовать рядом с этим... этой... в пещере. До сих пор ни у кого не хватало сумасшествия на такое дело.

– До сих пор в ней не бывало Всеотца, – горделиво сказал Один, и Хугин, сидевший на потолочной балке, хрипло каркнул, словно предупреждал. Лафей покосился вверх и недовольно скривил рот.

– Отучил бы ты его каркать под руку, – сказал он рассеянно. – Что тебе потребуется для волшбы? Это ведь не бородавку с носа вывести. Травы, настои?

– Не нужно трав. Нужно вернуться туда, – беззаботно ответил Один, подливая себе ещё мёда, – и запечатать её волей Всеотца и печатью на крови. Не так всё трудно.

– Ещё и кровь, – Лафей покачал головой, не сводя с Одина страшных глаз. – Часто ли почтительные асы сообщают тебе, что твой славный отец не допустил бы такого безумства, как то, что ты пытаешься сотворить между пробуждением и первым кубком мёда?

Один захохотал, потом вспомнил слова умиравшего во льдах аса и нахмурился.

– Случается, – сказал он, упрямо бычась. – Но пока что мне удаётся, и в том моя удача. Она улыбается не только героям.

– Это верно, колдовать без неё тоже трудно, – подтвердил Лафей, – но подумай-ка вот о чём: какой же должна быть удача, чтобы спасти твою розовую шкуру от погибели, когда ты примешься лить горячую кровь и колдовать у самой червоточины?

– Я устою, – сказал Один, твёрдо намеренный сдержать слово. – Не такое выдерживал. Но если вдруг что пойдёт не так, и если один надменный йотунский царь....

– Надменный, грозный и прекрасный, – прибавил Лафей, усмехаясь. – Конечно, я вытащу тебя, если смогу. Но если вдруг окажется, что ты обманул меня с Ларцом – берегись, Вотан.

– Как бы я мог обмануть тебя с Ларцом? – изумился Один, рассматривая худое резкое лицо, взявшееся вдруг сероватой бледностью. – Он пуст.

– Ненадолго, – хмуро возразил Лафей. – Я едва удержал его силу там, во второй раз так повезёт навряд ли. Вели принести Ларец. И отвернись.

Один не послушал этого мрачного приказа и не пожалел, хотя вид и был кошмарный. Лафей, тошнотворно-бледный – Один не знал, что может быть ещё хуже, чем серый пепельный цвет, но йотун расширил его представления о возможном, сделавшись иссиня-белёсым, как брюхо дохлой рыбины, – наклонился над раскрытым Ларцом и, пробормотав ругательство, засунул когтистую руку в собственную глотку едва ли не по запястье. Один отчётливо видел, как в его горле, сразу над кадыком, шевелятся пальцы, словно развязывают что-то, и поражался тому, как Лафей не задыхается. Впрочем, он, казалось, и вовсе не дышал, кривясь и болезненно жмурясь. Ледяные чешуи на плечах и шее втягивались под кожу, и сам Лафей словно съёживался, делался всё менее внушительным, потом со злым стоном вытащил пальцы, резко, словно сам себе горло вырвал, наклонился к Ларцу. Знакомое синее сияние теперь билось у него за оскаленными клыками, искало выхода, и, найдя просвет, потекло наружу. Лафей охнул, дёрнулся и оттолкнул попытавшегося было помочь Одина. Синяя река заклятия рвалась теперь из него, и это не казалось ни смешным, ни мерзким, только страшным. Когтистые пальцы скребли по столу, хватались за край, впивались, сам Лафей вздрагивал и пытался удержаться на ногах, и уже не отбивался, когда Один подхватил его, заледеневшего и жёсткого, как прибитый морозом стебель, и стал удерживать на руках, не давая рухнуть. Багровые глаза на долю мгновения скосились на него яростно, но тут же задёрнулись невольными слезами, и под рукой Лафея звучно треснула выглаженная дубовая доска столешницы.

Сколько это длилось, Один не знал. Достаточно, чтобы Лафей ослабел настолько, что стал доходить ему едва ли до плеча. Впрочем, это могло быть и от подкосившихся коленей; Один поддерживал тряское тело, пока последние капли заклятия не вытекли, сияя, в Ларец, и быстро захлопнул крышку. Лафей висел на нём, как в беспамятстве, и мелко дрожал, так что Один счёл за благо поднять его на руки и отнести в постель, уложить, накрыв одеялом.

– Сказал же... не смотреть, – выговорил Лафей, подбирая под себя ноги и руки. В льдистый угловатый комок он превращался не впервые, но впервые Одину подумалось, что этот гордец, пожалуй, рад тому, что в трудную минуту, полную боли, усилий и холода, оказался не один.

– Сказал, – согласился он, плотнее натягивая на Лафея одеяло и уже понимая, что это не поможет. Зубами тот клацал как молодая щучка – самозабвенно. – А я не послушал. Отпусти на минуту, прикажу горячего вина.

Лафей с видимым удивлением уставился на собственные когти, намертво впившиеся в край алого плаща. Когда он успел так схватить Одина за знак царского достоинства, он явно и сам не знал. Один не знал этого тоже, но не был против, несмотря на то, что когтями Лафей пропорол золотую шитую кайму.

– Н-не... – проклацал Лафей, – не... к цвергам всё, иди, – он оттолкнул Одина, ощутимо процарапав по бедру. Когда сам Один успел усесться рядом с ним, тоже осталось неясным – и плевать ему было на такие подробности. Хватало того, как Лафей дрожал и пытался поймать зубами прыгавшую нижнюю губу, а спрятать слабость всё-таки не мог, и как его кожу поминутно обмётывало мельчайшими кристалликами льда. – Не сдохну.

Традиция, – подумал Один, скинул с себя плащ, пробормотал над ним заклятие и накрыл Лафея, как воина, павшего в бою. Знак был дурной, но было не до знаков. Конечно, йотун не мог умереть – не умирают те, кто ел яблоко Идунн, по крайней мере, в ближайшие полтысячи лет, – но ослабеть настолько, чтобы не быть в силах отправиться в Йотунхейм к проклятой червоточине – мог, и вполне.

Такими вот мыслями Один оправдал свой глупый и опасный поступок, и такое объяснение нашёл для того, чтобы, откинув покровы, лечь рядом с йотуном и крепко его обнять. Лафей дёрнулся, уставился на него круглыми от изумления глазами, забормотал что-то невнятное, но отбиваться не стал, и Один просунул под него руку, вжал костистой спиной себе в грудь, сказал негромко:

– Грейся. Мне ты нужен живым и по возможности сильным.

Лафей ещё несколько секунд смотрел на него, вывернув шею и редко моргая. Потом тяжесть заиндевевших ресниц перевесила усилия, которые он прилагал, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, напряжённые плечи обмякли, сведённые судорогой ноги чуть расслабились, он позволил себе лечь ровнее, вытянулся вдоль Одина и действительно стал согреваться – точь-в-точь змея, выползшая после долгой зимы на нагретый неверным бегучим солнцем камень, ядовитая и опасная змея, готовая на всё ради капли тепла.

– Глупый тёплый ас, – прошелестел он. Один только усмехнулся ему в загривок, запоздало удивляясь тому, что лежать так удобно. Рога Лафей упёр ему в плечо, и это было странное чувство. Странное и непривычное, но неплохое.

Так они и уснули, вжавшись друг в друга, и Один, щедро делясь теплом, знал, что его усилия не напрасны.

 

***

 

Короткий кривой нож с костяной рукоятью укусил Одина за запястье, над обильно потёкшей кровью поднялся, кружась, тонкий пар. Краем глаза Один видел, как Лафей сглотнул, коротко облизал губы, сухие и твёрдые от напряжения, как резче выступил его острый подбородок.

Не было времени думать о том, насколько его асья горячая кровь желанна для йотунского царя. Не для еды, конечно – для силы, для заклятий. Один пошёл по кругу противосолонь, кровавая капель шла за ним, звонко била в каменный диск, оживляла руны, и в ответ их медленному пока, неслышному движению глухо стучали руны в мешке, висевшем у Одина на поясе.

После того, как Лафей вынужденно расстался с силой Ларца, иметь с ним дело стало труднее, а не легче. Едва отлежавшись – Один грел его, сколько мог, и не жалел тепла, – он принялся ворочаться и недовольно шипеть, а потом и вовсе отодвинулся, насколько мог, и больше уж не подпускал Одина к себе ближе, чем на пару шагов – и это уязвляло больше, чем Один мог ждать, даже больше, чем он готов был признать, но с этим он решил погодить. Были пока что дела поважнее, и самое важное лежало прямо перед ним, пульсируя просыпающейся, встревоженной тьмой в охранном кругу рун. Шевелилось недовольно, чуя неладное. Кровяной ручеёк вот-вот должен был замкнуться, и чем дальше Один шёл, тем слышнее гудели растревоженные злые руны – точь-в-точь проснувшийся пчелиный рой.

Лафей следил за ним неотрывно, пристально, взгляд его ни на секунду не отпускал Одина, и почему-то ясно чувствовалось, каких усилий от Лафея требует молчание.

Один ценил эту его сдержанность. Ничего нет хуже, чем отвлечься, когда творишь волшбу, а труднее этой в его жизни, кажется, не бывало – и не потому, что формула заклятья была так уж сложна или запутана, нет, это было простое и честное колдовство, но некоторые двери просто не созданы для того, чтобы их закрывали. Эта была явно из тех. Чернота в провале вскипела внезапно, ощетинилась частоколом быстрых молний, кусачий воздух затрещал зло и предупреждающе, и кровь, текущая из запястья Одина, остановилась. Он выругался, резанул снова, бормоча заклятие освобождения, и она потекла снова, неохотными медленными каплями.

Лафей подошёл на шаг ближе. Обсуждая будущее дело, они договорились, что он будет держаться в стороне – кто-то же должен был оставаться цел, чтобы вытащить Одина, если дела пойдут плохо, – так что Один предупреждающе глянул на него, мотнул головой, запрещая приближаться, и постарался поскорее замкнуть кровавый круг. Крови, неохотно текущей из его жил, только-только хватило на это, и Один уже чувствовал себя уставшим и ослабевшим, а ведь это было лишь первой, самой лёгкой частью дела. Червоточина чувствовала его намерения, тянула из него силы, как пиявка, чёрная дрянь плескалась уже вровень с краями дыры, и что-то ворчало в ней, как в грозовой туче. Косясь на этот набухающий гнойник, Один замотал запястье припасённым куском ткани, зубами затянул узел, выговорил первые слова заклятия.

Жижа, чернее ночи, взбухла и выпятилась, как раздутый пузырь, Один отчётливо видел её жирные блестящие края, цепляющиеся за изрезанный рунами камень. Потом эта чернота словно лопнула изнутри, поползла наружу быстрыми отвратительными ручьями, и от первого взгляда на них Одина шатнуло, а от второго накатила тошнота.

Он едва смог выговорить следующее слово в заклинании, не терпевшем ошибок и промедлений, стиснул в пальцах руну-стрелу, которую вытащил из мешка ради помощи, пусть минутной и небольшой, но всё-таки необходимой, и несколько оправился. О Лафее он позабыл и помнил только о заклятии, выговаривая слово за словом и чувствуя, как силы оставляют его, вытекают из него, как широкая река, как слабеют колени. Чёрные ручьи доползли, закрывая руны, до самого кровяного круга, и теперь червоточина выглядела тем, чем и являлась на самом деле: вечно голодной, ненасыщаемой тьмой, готовой поглотить и проглотить и его с его волшбой, и весь Йотунхейм в зелёных и синих льдах, и все миры Ясеня.

Его, как Всеотца и как мужчины, делом было ей не позволить. Один выкрикнул последние слова заклятия, как предсмертное желание, и упал на колени, рыча и скалясь, прибавляя свою волю к воле слов, свои силы – к силе формулы. Долгую минуту они, казалось, были равны – и в ненависти, и в упорстве, и даже в безмыслии, – он и червоточина. Воздух, уже не холодный, а раскалённый, кипел между ними, невидимая стена воздвигалась, рушилась, поднималась снова, отгораживала его от жадной твари, а жадную тварь – от всего сущего, и всё, о чём Один помнил, так это о том, что должен выдержать. Любой ценой. Он не думал уже даже о судьбе Йотунхейма, об их с Лафеем договоре, о будущем примирении миров, да и вообще не думал, только упирался, кроша зубы и рыча от усилий, и в какой-то момент оказался сильнее, толкнул поднявшуюся волной черноту назад, ещё дальше, загоняя в дыру червоточины, выкрикнул собственное имя с положенным кеннингом и повелением, и сквозь накативший грохот почувствовал, как упругая тьма порвалась, наконец, и ухнула вниз, втянув все свои щупальца.

В себя Один пришёл от холода. Лафей каким-то образом ухитрился вытащить его наружу, уложил на снятую с тревожно фыркающего Слейпнира попону и навис сверху с лицом, весьма далёким от спокойствия.

Ругался он тоже вполне убедительно. Некоторых нидов Один и сам не знал и даже заслушался, бессмысленно таращась в злые и испуганные алые глаза.

– ...и вовсе я не ублюдок, – выдавил он, наконец. – Бор меня признал как сына.

Лафей замолчал на половине бранного слова и фыркнул едва ли не громче Слейпнира.

– Я уж думал, тебе конец, – признался он, глядя на Одина с нескрываемым осуждением. – Собирался рубить могилу во льдах и собирать войско на тот случай, если асы, тебя хватившись, придут за местью.

– Была бы славная драка, я уверен, – хрипя, согласился Один, – но вот ведь незадача – асы вряд ли бы пришли за мной.

– Трусливые мягкотелые твари, – буркнул Лафей и, подведя под Одина руку, с неожиданной силой потянул его вверх, помогая подняться. – Зря ты так о них печёшься.

– Твои йотуны – неблагодарный, жестокий и злобный народ, – возразил Один, усмехаясь, – но ты ради них делаешь не меньше.

– Потому что я царь, – огрызнулся Лафей, поддерживая его когтистыми руками. Одина шатало, синие и зелёные торосы кружились и качались вокруг, крики встревоженных крачек казались криками потерянных во льдах детей. Он затряс головой, пытаясь опомниться, и сделал только хуже – качнулся, едва не встретившись лицом с неровным, в отпечатках копыт Слейпнира льдом. Лафей ругнулся и подхватил его. – Да стой же ты спокойно! Может, ты и хочешь вернуться в Асгард переброшенным через седло, как мешок, но я не хочу так тебя позорить.

Глубоко втягивая воздух, полный соли, влаги и запаха водорослей, Один всё-таки совладал с собой и удержался на ногах. Лафей сверкал хищными глазами над ним – не пострадав от червоточины так сильно, как сам Один и чувствуя себя главным, он разросся и возвышался над Одином на полголовы.

– Нам удалось, – сказал Один, до конца не веря в то, что говорит. – Надо же, нам удалось.

– Ты самый ненормальный из всех асов, кого я видел, – ответил Лафей и помог Одину взобраться в седло. – Но тебе удалось, это правда, и мы в расчёте: у тебя есть то, что хотел ты, у меня – то, что было нужно мне.

На мгновение Одину показалось, что Лафей сейчас шлёпнет Слейпнира по крупу и останется в своём царстве, теперь благополучном и крепком, не утекающем по капле в чёрную мглу, но Лафей, помедлив мгновение, вскочил в седло и крепко обхватил его поперёк груди, взял поводья. Один благоразумно промолчал и молчал до самого Биврёста, опасаясь сразу нескольких вещей: что Лафей решит, будто все счета между ними закрыты, уйдёт и не станет оглядываться, что не захочет уходить и взбесится, если с ним заговорить об этом нежелании, что сам он, Один Боррсон, не найдёт в себе достаточно сил, чтобы не унизиться до просьб. Дела между ними и вправду были сделаны и закончены, но – не все.Так это ощущалось: как нечто незавершённое, требовательное, как дитя, и между тем, что Один чувствовал к кому бы то ни было раньше и этой отчаянной потребностью не отпускать Лафея была та же разница, что между мирно горящим очагом и лесным пожаром.

Когда они достигли Биврёста, Лафей придержал Слейпнира. Тот недовольно вскинулся и заржал, чувствуя близость дома и отдыха, но замер снова, стоило Лафею сойти на радужную сверкающую реку. Один перехватил поводья и наклонился с седла, пытаясь ещё хотя бы на минуту удержать Лафея и негодуя на себя за эту неодолимую потребность. Лафей ждал.

– Я не умею просить, – сказал Один, и это было чистой правдой: сыну Всеотца Бора не было нужды учиться искусству просьбы, его Один осваивал самоучкой и не слишком-то преуспел. – Мы в расчёте, это правда, но разве между нами только расчёт?

Лафей молчал. Одину видно было, как радужные искры пляшут на его ледяном облачении, на кончиках ресниц и резных завитках рогов.

– Понимаю, как трудно это признать и принять – мне и самому немногим легче, вот разве что я никогда не боялся выглядеть смешно, если на кону стоят по-настоящему важные вещи.

– Значит, я для тебя так важен, Вотан Всеотец? – неохотно разлепил губы Лафей. – Удивительно это слышать. Сколько чудес найдётся в девяти мирах, а тебе нужен именно я, и по лицу видно – сам не знаешь, зачем. Такой у вас, асов, характер. Хватаете себе цветные игрушки и бросаете, когда прискучат.

– Ты однажды поверил моему слову, – напомнил Один. В груди у него словно птица била крыльями, быстрое весеннее солнце бежало между облаков и туч. Отчаяние, надежда, странная грусть, с которой он встретился впервые, снова надежда сменяли друг друга так быстро, что он сам за собой не успевал. – Говорят, во второй раз незнакомые дела даются легче. Попробуй снова, вдруг это правда?

– Ты пытаешься мне пообещать... что? – Лафей чуть пошевелился, закинул голову, уставился Одину прямо в зрачки. – Свою дружбу? Союзный договор? Освобождение от плена, сокровищ без числа?

– Себя самого, – выпалил Один, и вот это-то и было самым странным и непривычным из обещаний, какие он давал. – Не Всеотца, не царя Асгарда, даже не своё копьё в защиту, если вдруг кто вздумает обидеть. Себя.

– Ценное приобретение, что и говорить, – усмехнулся Лафей, и в Одине вспыхнул злой стыд, но тут же угас, потому что Лафей не дал ему разгореться. Шагнул вперёд, уложил когтистую руку Одину на загривок, принудил наклониться ближе.

Губы у него были холодные, нестерпимо мягкие, острейшие клыки касались бережно и дразнили, а не ранили. Один, в котором теперь плясало торжество пополам с головокружительным ужасом победы, припал к ним, глотая чужое холодное дыхание, впился Лафею в плечи, едва не упал с беспокойного, недовольного суматохой на собственной спине Слейпнира, и целовал до тех пор, пока Лафей не отступил на шаг и не сказал, удивительно мягко и почти не зло:

– Врали те, кто шептался, будто ты не ищешь лёгких путей. Ты их вовсе не ищешь, Вотан. Идёшь напролом туда, куда ведёт неверная удача, и однажды именно на этом своротишь себе шею.

– Но не сейчас, – возразил Один и потянулся было поцеловать ещё. Лафей покачал головой и отступил на шаг.

– У нас не принято обещать, не думая, – сказал он. – И принимать обещанное – тоже.

– Я стану ждать сколько ты скажешь, – Один сощурился и прибавил, – но если решу, что жду слишком долго – приду сам и возьму то, что принадлежит нам обоим.

– Пока что нам обоим принадлежит не так уж много, – против ожиданий не стал яриться Лафей. – И возьмёшь ты только то, что я соглашусь дать. Теперь езжай, твой народ тебя заждался.

Одина так и подмывало спросить, когда они встретятся снова, но это было слишком похоже на те беспомощные, плохо спрятанные в словах мольбы, которые так злили его, когда какая-нибудь смертная крестьянка, обласканная его вниманием и носящая его потомка, принималась просить, цепляясь за стремена, и он промолчал, тронул Слейпнира каблуком. Тот пошёл охотно, торопясь к стойлу и овсу, и Один не стал оборачиваться – только спиной чувствовал, как Лафей смотрит вслед.

 

***

 

Ждать пришлось долго; Один терпел, сколько мог, каждый день казался ему долгим годом. Когда же копыта Слейпнира снова коснулись йотунхеймской тверди, он поразился тому, что увидел.

Над головой у него по-прежнему громоздились прозрачные, как кристаллы, горы синего и зелёного льда, но что-то в снежном мире переменилось до того, что Один придержал коня и с минуту сидел, закрыв глаз, глубоко дыша и ловя эту перемену. Он знал, что в странном снежном мире всё идёт не как привычно, что даже времена года в нём меняются не так, как им подобает – не приходят в чинном порядке, как им положено, одно за другим, а наступают друг другу на пятки и налетают друг на друга, но всё равно был потрясён.

Лето в Йотунхейме сменилось не осенью, не зимой. Утихший ветер больше не кусал щёк, только касался их, принося с собой странное, невозможное для этого мира ощущение. Словно бы что-то хорошее было обещано всем вокруг, всем живущим поровну, без обиды, и ветер торопился разнести радостную весть. С громоздящихся синих льдов пропали куда-то снежные шапки, подтаявшие края блестели, как облизанные леденцы, и солнце, неожиданно жаркое для этой земли, просвечивало их насквозь. Кое-где у оснований торосов и скал пробивалась нежная серебристая поросль, заливисто кричали крачки, бросаясь в воду и переворачиваясь на лету, выхватывали блестящие рыбьи тушки из расширившихся промоин.

В Йотунхейм пришла невозможная, неправедная, не к сроку и не ко времени весна.

Один тронулся с места, улыбаясь и жмурясь от солнца, бившего с неожиданной для здешних мест щедростью, и счёл это благим знаком. Вёсны обходили Йотунхейм стороной – так он слышал, – и случались здесь нечасто, а эта, наглая и прекрасная, стояла наособицу от бледных и холодных подруг. Лафей обязательно должен был почувствовать эту перемену тоже, не зря же был хозяином этих мест и господином всех, кто их населял, и Одину не терпелось увидеть, как именно весна подействовала на самого Лафея. Сумел ли он обтаять хоть немного. Скучал ли по тому, что оставил в Асгарде, хоть один краткий миг.

Он ехал неспешно, давя нетерпение, и был вознаграждён за сдержанность – скачи он, как скакал обычно, и не заметил бы дома. Тот был совсем невелик, крыт не золотом, а дублёными твёрдыми шкурами, и стоял на скале, прилепившейся к товаркам у самого берега, где шумела освобождённая таяньем вода. Ни коня, ни построек рядом не было, и само жилище, сложенное из грубых валунов, обтёсанных и принесённых ледниками, ничего общего не имело с пышностью Гладсхейма, но Одину не было нужды сомневаться: он знал, чей это дом, и для кого построен.

Лафей не встретил его на пороге, дом стоял пустым, но не запустелым. В камине ждали сложенные дрова, широкая низкая кровать была покрыта толстой белой шкурой невиданного зверя, и ветер, несущий запахи надежды и весны, силился скатить с места свиток, оставленный на низком каменном столе. Один заглянул в него, подивился непривычным значкам – писано было, как будто кто-то царапал когтем на пергаменте, и сам пергамент был похож на толстую гибкую шкуру, снятую с другого зверя, не столь лохматого, – и уселся ждать.

Он знал, что долгим ожидание не будет. Лафей должен был его учуять, как чуял всякого чужака в Йотунхейме – по запаху, по перемене в течении облаков и птичьих резких криках, – и Лафей учуял. Сначала за окном, пустым и ничем не закрытым, послышалось довольное ржание Слейпнира и пара звучных ударов копыт о твердь, потом – шаги, и Один поднялся навстречу, встретился с Лафеем взглядом. Сердце громко ударило в нём, беззвучно плакавшее всю разлуку дитя утихло, наконец, и он сказал:

– Корабль Груза Виселицы, как я слышал, рад снова тебя видеть.

На Лафее не было шелков. Звонкое золото он снял тоже, и стоял теперь перед Одином в простых полотняных штанах и меховой безрукавке, небрежно прихваченной у горла застёжкой из рыбьей кости, босой и с косой, намотанной на рога, чтобы не мешалась. Улыбка у него была кусачая и счастливая, и делалась тем злее, чем больше непрошеной радости появлялось на лице.

– Твой конь вежливее тебя, – упрекнул он, щурясь и стараясь говорить надменно. – Не пошёл туда, куда не приглашали, без спроса.

– Я просто наглее коня, – сказал Один, любуясь тем, как и на изукрашенном шрамами лице проступает весна – та самая, невозможная, звонкая и пьяная, по-здешнему холодная, но полная горячих обещаний. – И лучше знаю жизнь. Ты бы не ставил здесь дом, если бы не ждал меня в гости.

Лафей стронулся с места и оказался рядом, замер, рассматривая Одина, как заморскую диковинку, как раковину, поднятую с самого дна океана, потом сказал, усмехаясь:

– Такой маленький. Розовый и мягкий, – его палец с острым когтем прочертил по щеке Одина замысловатую линию – точь-в-точь как те узоры, какие носил сам Лафей. – Как такая наглость умещается в тебе?

– Ей уступают место, – Один прижмурил глаза, чувствуя давление острого когтя, нежное касание холодной подушечки. – То благоразумие подвинется, то хорошие манеры. Места хватает. Что мне интересно, так это почему ты до сих пор меня не прогнал – или не поцеловал, хотя хочешь именно этого, и, кажется, одинаково сильно.

Лафей долго молчал, гладил Одина по лицу, как слепой, пробующий на ощупь узнать то, что прочие видят глазами, потом вздохнул и сказал на удивление грустно:

– Всё-таки поцеловать хочу больше.

Один улыбался, пока холодные нежные губы касались его губ, а клыки давили, небольно, но упорно, принуждая раскрыться шире, впустить гибкий длинный язык. Лафей прихватил его за плечи, прижал к себе, и весь был как молодая ветка, упруго согнувшаяся под снегом и ждущая малейшего толчка, чтоб распрямиться. Один дал ему эту возможность, вжавшись всем телом, бесстыдно и жаждуще, и напротив собственного твёрдого члена ясно почувствовал полный и искренний отклик.

– А говорили, – сказал он, задыхаясь от того, как Лафей трогал его жёсткими жадными ладонями, – что у йотунов всё не как у прочих.

– Надо же, даже тебе иногда говорят правду, – проворчал Лафей, обдирая с Одина плащ и водя когтями по спине – от этого Один весь дрожал, и вовсе не потому, что боялся когтей. – Даже не надейся. Мало тебе дев и жён по всем девяти мирам?

– Ни одна с тобой не сравнится, – возразил Один, пытаясь вытряхнуть Лафея из его небогатых одежд. Рыбья кость у горла оказалась или хитро сделанной, или заговорённой, и укусила Одина за палец, да так, что он невольно отдёрнул руку. – И ни одна не упиралась так, как ты.

– Потому тебя так и зацепило, – уверенно заявил Лафей, перехватил Одина за запястье, уставился на выступившую кровь, потом на Одина, вопросительно и выжидающе. Тот кивнул, и Лафей одним движением языка слизал кровь, поморщился и сообщил, – сладкая. Я так и знал, что сладкая.

– По крайней мере, ты ею не увлечёшься сверх меры и не примешься меня пить, как кувшин мёда, – пробормотал Один, не торопясь отнимать руки. Лафей понял, потянул языком по запястью, прихватил клыками в опасной близости от бьющихся под кожей вен. Один сладко поёжился и прибавил, – хоть я и этому бы не стал противиться.

– Надо же, какая покорность, – Лафей прикусил его запястье, не пробивая зубами кожу, и ухмыльнулся так остро и бело, что будь Один заведён хоть немного меньше – мог бы, пожалуй, и за Гунгниром потянуться. – Надолго ли её хватит?

– Проверь, – предложил Один, высвободился и стянул через голову рубаху. – Видишь, я перед тобой, ничего не скрываю, когда ещё и узнавать, как не теперь?

– Глупый розовый ас, – сказал Лафей. – Сам не знаешь о чём просишь.

Вместо ответа Один содрал с себя штаны и обнял Лафея снова, ладонями провёл по синей коже, прохладной, гладкой и соблазнительной, дыханием затуманил особенно яркую чешуйку у Лафея на груди, протёр её, и она заблистала ещё ярче.

– Так покажи, – прошептал он, и Лафей сдался, сам снял с себя одежду, откинул пышную шкуру с кровати, сел, утянул Одина за собой, как в омут: глубокий, холодный, беспамятный и неодолимый. Один провалился в него с головой, сразу всем собой, и всё, что Лафей делал с ним, а сам он – с Лафеем, помнил так, как тонущий вспоминает всё, что миновало, в последнюю минуту жизни. Лафей не рычал и не вскрикивал, а старательно молчал, и подал голос только когда Один попытался поцеловать его у основания рогов, где кожа была нежной, бархатистой, как у молодого оленя.

– Не трогай! – он отдёрнул голову и уставился на Одина гневно. – Не смей!

Изумляясь чужим странным нравам, Один подчинился. У Лафея и без того было что потрогать и чем насладиться, и Один не упустил возможности, оглаживая и пробуя на вкус всё, чего ему позволяли касаться. Лафей был длинный, синий и сизый, в тугой холодной коже над крепкими мышцами, что-то было в нём и от пойманной редкостной рыбины, и от подводного вольного чудища, и совсем ничего – от пышнотелых тёплых асиний с полными грудями и гладкими бёдрами, к которым Один привык и ласками которых пресытился.

Здесь было совсем другое, новое, странное – может, потому и невозможно было оторваться. Один целовал, оглаживал, трогал и прижимался, утоляя жажду, приник к странно твёрдому, в узорах и чешуйках животу, с удивлением уставился на набухшие груди – маленькие, но несомненно женские, – поднял глаза, ловя взгляд Лафея. Тот отчего-то приобрёл лиловый оттенок и щурился опасно, без слов предупреждая о том, что случится, если с языка Одина сорвётся что-то лишнее.

Один промолчал. Наклонился снова, накрыл торчащие тёмно-лиловые соски пальцами, коснулся языком, понимая, что не оторвётся теперь, даже если Лафей вздумает отбиваться всерьёз. Тот не стал. Подставляться, впрочем, не стал тоже, только задышал чаще, прижал Одина холодной рукой за затылок, заставляя целовать ещё, и сдвинулся так, что к бедру Одина прижалось твёрдое, мужское.

– Не смотри, – потребовал Лафей, когда Один попытался было отстраниться и разглядеть получше, с чем придётся иметь дело. – Потом во всём разберёшься, наглый ас. Если я позволю.

Один не успел ни рассмеяться, ни рассердиться; Лафей сгрёб его сильными руками, опрокинул под себя, поцеловал кусаче и властно, притёрся холодными гладкими бёдрами, оседлал Одина и со змеиной гибкостью устроился поверх ноющего члена. Один не утерпел, уставился снизу вверх, любуясь дерзко торчащей грудью и подобравшимся животом. Внизу у Лафея всё было как у аса, если не брать во внимание цвет и выпуклые чешуйки, милосердно гладкие, впрочем, но ощущения его удивили безмерно, и Один, уже потянувшийся к торчащему сизому члену, замер на половине движения.

– И ничего не говори, – прибавил Лафей, что-то неясное проделывая когтистой рукой у себя между бёдер и кривясь. Один снова почувствовал то, что так его поразило – влажное, мягкое, женски-податливое. Лафей приподнялся, направил Одина в себя, зашипел сквозь клыки и опустился, сжав его бёдрами. Один застонал, потрясённый богатством и неожиданностью ощущений – он представления не имел, что женская часть йотунской натуры простирается так далеко, – и, взяв Лафея за холодный округлый зад, поддал снизу.

Лафей выскалился и зашипел, демонстрируя негодование, но сжиматься на Одине не перестал, и принимать его в удивительно тугое, прохладное нутро – тоже. Видно было, как его корчит от той же двойственности, что сейчас приносила Одину столько наслаждения и опаски разом, и как он заставляет себя сдерживаться, кусая губы и двигаясь нарочито медленно.

– Пусти себя, – потребовал Один, вовсе не готовый позволить Лафею самому и на свой манер сделать всё, что женщина порой делает с мужчиной. Он крепче стиснул холодный крепкий зад и дёрнул Лафея на себя, резко, быстро вгоняя в самую глубину. – Чтоб тебе никогда Хель не увидеть, пусти!

В узких прорезях глаз блеснуло багровой злобой, и Лафей застонал – через силу, сипло. Грудь у него налилась и торчала теперь во всей пышной, возбуждённой красе, сводила Одина с ума. Он дотянулся, изогнувшись, приложился губами, даже укусил слегка, чувствуя, как близко и опасно щёлкают белейшие опасные клыки, обхватил Лафея за плечи, вжался теснее, продолжая бить бёдрами в тесное и с запоздалым раскаяньем понимая, что он у Лафея первый, конечно же, первый. Кому бы ещё этот надменный красавец позволил такое, если даже ему, Всеотцу, позволяет через силу, до последнего пытаясь сохранить лицо, не дать себе воли, не пустить наружу женщину, жадную до удовольствий и прекрасную, спрятанную подо льдом и чешуями, пленённую йотунской жёсткой волей.

– Прекрасная, – выговорил он. Зубы клацнули у самого его уха, тяжёлую увенчанную голову Лафей запрокинул, подставил уязвимое горло, раскрыл сухие лиловые губы в крошечных трещинках. В них Один и впился со всей жаждой, что росла внутри и всё никак не желала утоляться. – Как вода из ключа, – прибавил он, тщетно пытаясь выразить застрявшую под горлом нежность. – Как первый снег. Как…

Лафей задышал ещё быстрее, впился когтями, провёл десяток извилистых дорожек по спине Одина от лопаток до поясницы. Следы тут же вспыхнули болью, но Одина это вдохновило, а не отвратило, и он задвигался ещё быстрее, понимая, что заставляет Лафея таять, таять изнутри, сочувствуя его ужасу – он сам, заставь его кто-нибудь так раскрыться, обезумел бы от гнева и страха, – и надеясь не убеждениями, не словами, а делом показать, как этот страх лжив.

Лафей, как видно, не был в том уверен. Он сделался маленьким, как прежде, обнимать его стало удобней, но губы кусал по-прежнему и когтил то Одина, то постель. Текучая искусительная прохлада, таявшая в нём, стала совсем уж непереносимо хороша, сжала Одина до самой мошны, так что он едва сдержал готовое излиться семя, сжал Лафея за узкие плечи, насаживая на себя.

– Не смотреть, – выдохнул он, – не трогать… не брать, как самую прекрасную из дев…

Лафей зарычал и зашипел, выскалился ему в лицо, но внутри пошёл такой частой дрожью, что Один и не подумал замолкать.

– Не ласкать и не лелеять, – выговорил он, чувствуя, что дольше не может. Семя рвалось из него, нельзя было сдержать. – Как жемчужину, лучшую на все миры…

Лафей застонал так, словно его убивали и словно в этот-то раз копьё Одина решило его не щадить. Так оно, кажется, и было; остановиться Один попросту не мог, не хотел и не собирался. Он впился в синие бёдра до лиловых следов, рванул Лафея на себя так, что тот закричал в голос, излился бурно и полно, до последней капли – и было ему слаще, чем с любой из смертных жён и прекрасных асиний, с кем он когда-либо бывал.

Лафей, тяжело дыша, прижался к нему. Всё ещё узкоплечий и женственный, он казался изнемождённым, ослабевшим, но Один чувствовал, как сжимается его нутро, как острые кончики когтей впиваются в плечи, и знал, что эта слабость – обманная, что на самом деле Лафей сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо, ведь ему выпало победить и пленить его, Одина сына Бора, и пленить, кажется, навечно.

– Почему, – чуть отдышавшись, спросил Один, – нельзя хватать тебя за рога?

– Почему, – в тон ему ответил Лафей, – нельзя разложить тебя на твоём же троне, намотав твой плащ на руку и взяв в свидетели весь Асгард?

Один это обдумал и промолвил так:

– Знаешь, асам-детишкам обычно рассказывают одну и ту же страшную сказку про вечный лёд. Он, мол, не тает, даже огонь Муспельхейма когда-то давно не смог его растопить.

– Хорошая, должно быть, сказка, – почти мечтательно заявил Лафей, сдвинулся, освобождаясь, и с неудовольствием посмотрел на белёсую струйку, побежавшую по бедру изнутри. – С чего вдруг ты заговорил об асьем потомстве? Намекаешь на что-то?

Только тут до Одина дошло, и он уставился на Лафея недоверчиво.

– Хочешь сказать, ты и это можешь?

Лафей дёрнул углом рта и потребовал:

– Продолжай. Вечный лёд, не превратившийся в Имира, должен быть хорош для проклятий.

– Так и есть, – закивал Один, всё ещё не будучи в силах отогнать мысль о том, как же странно устроены йотуны. Не более странно, чем цверги, конечно, но с цвергами он не спал и не собирался, а Лафей был вот он, совсем рядом, и был отмечен его семенем, горячим царским семенем аса. Какого младенца он принёс бы, если бы решил сделать Всеотцу такой подарок? Уж точно не слабее Хеймдалля, ради которого Одину пришлось постараться с волшбой и девять ночей не смыкать глаз, колдуя.

Лафей, судя по выражению лица, понял, о чём Один думает так напряжённо, и нисколько этим мыслям не обрадовался.

– Сказал же – и не мечтай, – он оскалился, щёлкнул когтями друг о друга, точно кинжалами. – Я и без того дал тебе больше, чем ты заслужил.

– Вечный лёд, – задушевно сказал Один, – разбился на множество осколков, и они летали по мирам и между ними. Однажды сыну конунга Хрунди такой попал в сердце...

Лафей зевнул.

– Можешь не продолжать, – сказал он, – что с вас, асов, взять. Хочешь, расскажу тебе, что в этой глупой висе говорится дальше? У сына конунга, уж конечно, была верная невеста, и она босыми ногами дошла до самого Ванахейма, чтобы узнать о том, как справиться с проклятием, всё это непременно со всякими кошмарными выражениями вроде «подставка драгоценной крови золотых земель» и «гибкошеяя лебедь зелёных волн», а потом, уж конечно, она омыла сурового воина слезами, чтобы растопить лёд.

Один захохотал.

– Признайся, ты просто слышал её раньше, – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Нельзя же было так угадать.

– У нас тоже рассказывают кое-что, – без улыбки ответил Лафей. – Про угольки от вечного пламени Муспельхейма, что прожигают всё, чего ни коснутся, и потому-то миры и похожи теперь на дырявый сыр, и в каждом найдётся червоточина. Только у нас не верят глупостям о том, что слезами можно вымыть осколок или затушить огонь.

Один представил себе мир, где даже в рассказах у скудного огня нет места надежде, и спросил:

– Во что тогда верят? Надо же во что-нибудь.

– В дорогу, – ответил Лафей. – У каждого она своя, Вотан, но все идут по ней, пока могут. Не слишком щедро, но достаточно, чтобы продолжать жить.

– Какой смысл в том, чтобы вечно идти и никогда не добраться до цели? – возразил Один, действительно испуганный таким хмурым и к тому же запоздалым предостережением. – Не может же быть, чтобы в конце пути не было ничего, кроме льдов. Даже ты построил для меня дом – значит, и для себя.

Лафей усмехнулся, показав клыки.

– Ты не понимаешь, а я понимал, едва впервые открыл глаза, и в этом разница между нами. Не хочу больше говорить об этом. Вообще не хочу разговаривать.

Один кивнул, потянулся поцеловать суровый узкогубый рот, закрыл глаза и постарался не думать о том, о чём Лафей не желал говорить. О вечной дороге в Йотунхейм, о неверной, в снегу и коварных льдистых тропках, каменной тверди, где каждый шаг может стать последним, о силе народа, способного жить без надежды и утешений, просто продолжая идти в никуда.

Лафей это понимал. А он, Один Боррсон – нет. В этом действительно заключалась разница между ними, и Один, целуя, прятался от неё и очень скоро преуспел, забыл обо всём, кроме синего, источающего прохладу и дарящего несказанное наслаждение тела.

 

***

 

– Я всё равно буду приходить, – заявил он, когда Лафей, утомившись любовью, весьма бесцеремонно намекнул ему на то, что пора бы и честь знать. – Протопчу в Йотунхейм ещё одну дорожку, понадёжней.

– Нибльхейм, – сказал Лафей. За окном давным-давно стемнело, хоть оба они и не заметили наступающей ночи, занятые любовью. Один удивлённо уставился на йотуна. Тот лежал, раскинувшись, худая когтистая нога торчала из-под мехового одеяла, на лице читалась мысль, слишком сложная, чтобы облечь её словами. – Моя земля называется Нибльхейм. Это ваши асьи недоумки никак не могут запомнить правильного слова. Не называешь же ты Свартальвхейм Цвергхеймом?

Одину, хоть он и считал, что Лафей слишком серьёзно относится к таким вещам, всё-таки хватило ума промолчать. Золотой Асгард царил над мирами и карал за мятеж, но что было бы, окажись на Ясене на один древний мир больше? Будь в этом мире башни выше и богаче башен Асгарда, вздумай их обитатели называть его родной мир на свой лад – как знать, сумел бы сам Один относиться к таким мелочам с лёгкостью?

– Нибльхейм, – кивнул он, соглашаясь. – Сути это не меняет: я буду приходить ещё.

– Будешь, какое-то время, – согласился Лафей без большой радости. Впрочем, горя по поводу будущих визитов Одина в его голосе тоже не находилось, только равнодушие, слишком явно выставленное напоказ. – Не слишком долгое, если правдива хоть часть слухов о тебе.

– Далеко не все сопливые, но крепкие мальчишки, бегающие по Мидгарду – мои потомки, если ты об этом, – хмыкнул Один, неожиданно уязвлённый. – Что бы ни говорили обо мне, я не потому Всеотец.

– Вообще я говорил о твоей преступной и странной склонности к волшбе, – Лафей пошевелился и сел, кутаясь в одеяло. – Но твои слова тоже имеют резон. Я, знаешь, не привык делиться.

– Я заметил, – буркнул Один, подтягивая к себе сброшенную комом одежду и принимаясь облачаться. На душе у него было смутно – счастье мешалось с тревогой, обида от того, как Лафей его выпроваживал – с торжеством победителя и тоской подступающей разлуки. – Я тоже, имей это в виду.

К ночи в Йотунхейме похолодало, короткая весна отступила и спряталась, испугавшись пришедшего с закатом мороза. По босым ногам Одина тянуло льдом, в чёрной пасти окна косо падали снежинки, и слышно было, как Слейпнир негодует на обрушившуюся непогоду и бьёт копытами в льдистую землю.

– Я не трачу себя на брачные поединки, – надменно заявил Лафей, тоже прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось снаружи. – Если тебя именно это так волнует, знай: даже по нашим меркам я уродился особенно холодным и бессердечным.

– Но мне ты всё-таки... – Один замялся, не зная, как можно назвать то, что случилось между ними и что он, будь его воля, повторял бы снова и снова. – Позволил.

– Потому что ты нагл, – отрезал Лафей, – и сильнее меня. Так у нас заведено: решает тот, кто сильнее. Не ищи в том, что случилось, привычных вам, асам, глупостей. Я по-прежнему йотун и царь, ты, если не сломишь себе шею на каком-нибудь особенно заковыристом заклятьи – всё ещё Всеотец. Видишь сам, ничего у нас получиться не может.

Один ожесточённо всадил ногу в сапог, поднялся, разыскал второй и так и остался, держа его в руке.

– Я вижу совсем иное, – сказал он, прожигая Лафея взглядом. – И даже понимаю, зачем ты сейчас говоришь то, что говоришь. Это тоже испытание, так ведь? Учти, я всё равно не отстану. Даже если придётся каждый раз добывать тебя в бою, я...

– Я не добыча! – Лафей зашипел, как вода, если плеснуть её в очаг. Только вода обращается в горячие клубы пара, а Лафей исходил ледяной злобой. – Не твоя и вообще ничья!

– Я не это хотел сказать, – пробормотал Один, поражённый этой вспышкой. – Мне просто непонятно, отчего нужно всё портить. Почему мы не можем быть вместе просто... без царей и Всеотцов, без воспоминаний о сварах между нашими народами, просто как мы. Ты и я.

Несколько секунд Лафей смотрел на него странно – так, словно и хотел, и боялся поверить, потом проговорил со вздохом:

– Видно, что ты-то в свою вису веришь. Зря.

И лёг, отвернувшись и натянув одеяло так, что Одину были видны только кончики рогов. Один закончил с одеванием, подошёл, нарочно медля, поцеловал змеиный кончик размотавшейся косы и вышел, не говоря больше ни слова. Слова, как он уже успел понять, были для Лафея бесполезны. Оставалось одно: доказывать свою правду делами.

В следующий раз им довелось увидеться очень скоро: не тратя времени зря, Один, едва вернулся, потребовал готовить праздничный пир.

– Йотуны нам теперь покорны, – объяснил он изумлённому Тюру, – мир между нами не так уж хрупок, и я хочу, чтобы их царь вспоминал о пирах в Асгарде что-нибудь кроме того, что помнит сейчас.

Тюр в задумчивости пожевал губами.

– Хочешь отпраздновать примирение так же пышно, как победу асов и заставить Лафея забыть о том, как он сидел у твоих ног и звенел золотом в женской косе?

– Не только об этом, но да, – Один поглядел на Тюра со значением. – Пусть и добрые асы увидят, что йотуны – по крайней мере некоторые – не бессмысленные злобные чудища, что пьют горячую кровь на завтрак, обед и ужин.

– Я присмотрю, – обещал Тюр. – Эйнхериям трудно будет это понять и ещё труднее – примириться с тем, что ты привечаешь йотуна как гостя, но твоя воля – закон, Всеотец.

– Ты моё решение, я вижу, тоже не одобряешь, – заметил Один, старательно изгоняя из слов даже тень упрёка. Тюр был могучий воин, достойный доверия, и управлялся с эйнхериями едва ли не лучше самого Одина; если уж он счёл нужным намекнуть на их возможное недовольство, значит, Один не ошибся в своих предчувствиях и не зря опасался возможной свары. – Эйнхерии тоже.

– Им труднее, – заметил справедливый Тюр, – они пировали на тризнах своих друзей. Не гневайся на них, Всеотец, это не непокорность.

– Знаю, – вздохнул Один, – но мир между нашими мирами для того и нужен, чтобы таких печальных пиров больше не случалось. Передай воинам, что я скорблю вместе с ними – это правда, – но должен думать о будущем Асгарда, и будем надеяться на то, что законы гостеприимства и добросердечие асов перевесят дурную память.

– Только если йотунам и вправду можно... не доверять, конечно, доверять им не станут никогда, – сказал Тюр, – но если к ним можно хотя бы иногда повернуться спиной и не получить между лопаток копьём...

– Я поворачивался, – признался Один, стараясь не выдать себя голосом. – И, как видишь, жив.

На спине у него особенно сильно зачесались извилистые следы когтей, да и Тюр казался не слишком-то убеждённым, но Один был не из тех, кто трясёт яблоню Идунн по весне, торопясь сбить яблоки до срока. Хватило и того, что Тюр кивнул и пообещал сделать всё, что сумеет, чтобы Лафея и его свиту не встретили боевым кличем и сотней летящих копий.

Это вполне удалось; когда смолисто-чёрная туша ящера появилась в золотых воротах Асгарда и медленно двинулась вперёд, неся седока, никто не стал кричать. Радости асы, конечно, не испытывали, но и драки не случилось даже тогда, когда за ящером Лафея потянулась длинная вереница зверюг поменьше, впрочем, не менее злобных.

Один на правах хозяина дома встречал гостя на пороге и был поражён тем, как Лафей переменился. Широкоплечий, надменный, в плаще по асгардской моде и с золотыми кольцами на рогах, он смотрел на Одина без подобострастия, без гнева, даже без тревоги – смотрел как на союзника, и поприветствовал Одина как подобало приветствовать Всеотца.

Сердцем Один и без того был беспокоен, а уж теперь встревожился окончательно и, улучив минутку, спросил у него, не разжимая губ:

– Что это с тобою? Не захворал ли ты, могучий Лафей, презирающий мягкотелых асов?

– Упираешься – Всеотец недоволен, – ответил Лафей, усмехаясь, – хочешь порадовать покорностью – недоволен тоже. Что же тебе нужно, Вотан?

Одина словно по сердцу погладили тёплым и мягким, и он оставил тревожные мысли – так был рад услышать, что Лафей хотел его порадовать, пусть даже покорностью, в которой Один, однажды победив, большого удовольствия не находил.

– Войди, Лафей, и будь моим гостем, – пригласил он, – это и будет тем, чего я хотел.

– Не только этого, – проворчал Лафей, тоже почти не двигая губами. Вокруг толпились, пусть и на почтительном расстоянии, асы и йотуны, разглядывали друг друга с подозрением и удивлением, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что больше нет нужды хвататься за клинки, оказавшись на расстоянии удара. – Я взял самых толковых и спокойных из своих старейшин.

– Я позаботился о том, чтобы Тюр всё объяснил воинам Асгарда, – в тон ему ответил Один, стараясь не слишком широко улыбаться. – Видишь, общего у нас больше, чем различий.

– Наглый розовый ас, – ухмыльнулся Лафей. Кто-то из эйнхериев ахнул от такой наглости, потянулся за мечом и застыл, неверяще глядя на Одина. Тот хохотал, хлопнул Лафея по ледяному плечу, сказал:

– Злобный синий йотун. Так и будешь швырять в меня нидами или хоть выпьем для начала?

Лафей рыкнул на ощетинившихся йотунов, прошипел что-то и, наконец, улыбнулся так, как друг улыбается другу, а мужчина – мужчине.

– Выпьем, – согласился он.

Конечно, они напились до танцующих цвергов, и к исходу пира добрая половина йотунов и многие из асов лежали вповалку, не заботясь о том, с кем именно рядом их победил и свалил под стол крепчайший асгардский мёд. Один, тоже весьма нетрезвый, обвёл взглядом залу и понял, что может хоть самсейскую волшбу затевать, не особенно скрываясь – всё равно никто не заметит, а заметит – не упомнит до утра.

Лафей, сидевший рядом с ним, как видно, пришёл к тому же выводу, склонил рога к Одину и сказал негромко:

– Поговорим начистоту, Вотан. Я сделал как ты хотел, хоть и удивился, получив твоё письмо. Ответь-ка мне, о чём будет следующее?

– Хорошо, – сказал Один, – что ты понимаешь, что следующее непременно будет. Я уже говорил и ещё повторю, Лафей: я не отстану. Пировать часто в Асгарде не придётся, мне будет трудно объяснить асам, отчего ты так ко мне зачастил.

– Я зачастил, – повторил Лафей, показывая в оскале клыки. – Должно быть, по собственной воле. Да ты умеешь шутить, Вотан Всеотец.

– Не пытайся сделать вид, что сам не ждал ни письма, ни возможности встретиться, – заявил Один, – и не рассказывай мне больше глупых нибльхеймских вис. Не всякий лёд можно растопить, но есть такой, что сам хочет растаять.

Лафей втянул воздух сквозь клыки и кивнул на неприметную дверь поблизости.

– Идём-ка, подышим воздухом посвежей.

Снаружи распростёрлась бархатная асгардская ночь в мириадах звёзд и тусклом блеске золотых башен; радуга Биврёста, не меркшая ни днём, ни ночью, бросала отсветы, таявшие и колебавшиеся в темноте.

– У нас, – сказал Лафей, – бывает похожее, я говорил? Только не от моста, а от холода.

– Говорил, – кивнул Один, придвинулся к нему и обнял за плечи. – И обещал показать чудеса Нибльхейма. И кашалота.

Лафей фыркнул насмешливо, позволил себя обнять, и несколько минут они смотрели молча. Широкая радужная занавесь стлалась над Асгардом, шевелилась, переливалась и двигалась как живая; на рогах у Лафея играли едва заметные блики, длинные ресницы подрагивали, искушающе поблёскивали сомкнутые губы. Один не вытерпел, потянулся поцеловать его. Лафей закрыл глаза, подставив рот и не пробуя кусаться, позволил долгожданный поцелуй – весь пир Один пил, не чувствуя вкуса и пьянея от близости и недоступности вожделенного, и теперь воздавал себе должное за терпение, – и даже в плечи Одина вцепился, тяжело дыша.

– Безумцы оба, – сказал он сипло. – В Асгарде, через стену от твоих и моих?

– И твои, и мои спят где упали, – успокоил Один. Опасность горячила его, прибавляла к мёду свою тонкую звенящую нотку. – Не думай о других, когда ты со мной.

– Дурак, – рыкнул Лафей. Когти его впились Одину в плечи сильнее, пробили плащ. – О тебе ведь и думаю. Хеймдалль...

– Он почтительный сын, – Один притиснул Лафея к гладко отёсанным камням, отделявшим высокий Гладсхейм от бездны внизу. – Никому не скажет.

– Фригг, – кривясь, напомнил Лафей. Видно было, как он сжал губы, чтобы не сказать о Фригг больше, чем следует. Одину подумалось, что теперь-то, когда между ними случилось то, что случилось, и одного её имени было, на вкус Лафея, слишком много.

– Она из мудрых женщин, – напомнил Один, чувствуя, как совесть кусает его за этот слишком увёртливый ответ. Фригг была достаточно мудра сама по себе, чтобы не ревновать мужа к другому мужу, и Фригг была из ванахеймского рода мудрых дев, превыше всего ставивших волшбу, а всё прочее полагавших неважным и глупым, досадным отвлечением от сложного и прекрасного искусства, так что Один не солгал ни словом. Совести было, впрочем, не объяснить, и грызла она сразу двумя пастями: за обманутую Фригг и за Лафея, что должен был делить Одина с нею.

Целоваться это, впрочем, почти не мешало, а после того, как Лафей вжался в него бёдрами и прикусил за губу, о совести Один позабыл тоже. Он подхватил Лафея под зад, усадил на широкий камень и подступил, уже совсем бесстыжий от желания, вжался между раздвинутых ног. Штаны по асгардской моде мешались, йотунские шелка тут были бы гораздо удобней, но и это Одину теперь было почти безразлично; он дёрнул, разодрал крепкое полотно, ладонью накрыл прохладное и твёрдое, нырнул пальцами глубже, заставив Лафея выгнуться и зашипеть.

– Что за манера... – начал было Лафей, но Один не слушал. Под рукой у него было прохладно, влажно и раскрыто – не он один тут ждал минуты, когда громкое празднество иссякнет и можно будет остаться вдвоём, – твёрдая грудь тёрлась о другую его ладонь сквозь рубаху, и не дурак же был Лафей, чтобы ждать от него вежливости сейчас, когда не было места ничему, кроме снедающей жажды.

Он так и взял Лафея, жадно и грубо, держа почти на весу над оглушительной пропастью, что обрывалась за стеной, в отблесках Биврёста, и Лафей стонал, почти не прячась, и запрокидывал голову, словно хотел зацепиться рогами за низко привешенные невидимые нити, держащие спелые зёрна звёзд. Он ёрзал и сжимал Одина коленями, изгибаясь и требуя всё больше, впивался когтями и принимал раскрытым, набухшим, шёлково-гладким нутром так, что Один и звёзд не видел за упавшей на глаза дурманной пеленой. Успел он только не подумать даже – испугаться, что Лафей не удержится и упадёт туда, назад и вниз, и в одно из горячечных, сладких мгновений на то было очень похоже, – и схватил, не думая и лишь стремясь удержать, Лафея за длиннейшие рога.

Лафей завопил в голос. Один едва не выпустил его, так неожиданен и страшен был этот вопль. Пальцы как свело на гладком холодном роге, слишком скользком, точно ледяном, Один и сам уже был готов себя проклясть за то, что не нашёл места удобнее – решил, провались оно всё в Хель, что будет куда приятней обнимать Лафея над бездной, которой он был сродни, чем в скучной асгардской кровати с золотыми лапами, а теперь Лафей выскальзывал, неудержимо выдирался из его судорожно сжатых рук, грозил истаять, Один словно живой лёд держал – сопротивляющийся, гневный, ускользающий неудержимо, и этому же льду досталось семя, которого Один не смог удержать. Лафей дёрнулся так, словно в него пролился раскалённый металл, а когда снова почувствовал под ногами опору – зашипел и ударил Одина когтями.

На этот раз пробил он не только плащ, но и пустил Одину кровь. Тот, охнув и выбранившись, оттолкнул Лафея, уставился ошеломлённо.

– Что ты?!.. – он проглотил ещё ругательство. Крови было не так уж много, но болело всё сильней – и там, где расплывались пятна на рубахе, и глубже, куда когти никак не могли достать, но достали же. – Одурел?!

Лафей так выскалился на него, что у Одина морозом взялась спина. Бешенству это, впрочем, никак не помогло уняться – жгло его изнутри вместе с обиженным непониманием.

– Асгардский выродок, – прошипел Лафей, судорожно подбирая на себе обрывки одежды. – О чём я только думал, на что наде...

Тут он клацнул зубами так, что чуть себе язык не отхватил, запахнулся в измятый плащ и замер, как замёрз, только глаза жили на посеревшем лице. Полные гнева и злобы, горели двумя углями, выжигали из Одина всё, что он мог бы сказать в ответ.

– Я не... – начал он, всё ещё ничего не понимая, но чувствуя с окончательностью последнего удара, отрывающего душу от тела и отправляющую воина к Хель, что только что случилось дурное, непоправимое. – Ничего не...

– Знаю, – процедил Лафей. Льдом он не обрастал и драться, судя по виду, больше не собирался, но Один кожей чувствовал холод, встававший вокруг него стеной. Что-то, что было живым и желанным, замерзало в Лафее, а сам он был бессилен и ни словами, ни делами не мог этого изменить. – И мне безразлично, что ты понимаешь или не понимаешь и чего хотел или не хотел. Моя покорность у тебя уже есть, а большего ты не получишь, асий выродок.

Один шагнул вперёд, и Лафей выставил когти, как женщина, готовая обороняться, как загнанная в угол кошка Фрейи – хотя кому бы пришло в голову так поступать с женщиной или с кошкой.

– Что я сделал? – Один остался где стоял, не желая снова драться, и вовсе не потому, что боялся Лафея – хотя сейчас тот, полный злобы, мог бы изрядно его потрепать. – Что случилось? Всё ведь было хорошо! По доброй воле!

– Всё было хорошо, – повторил Лафей так, словно это было и оскорблением, и приговором. – Было. Больше не будет. По моей воле.

– Да что стряслось?!

Лафей зашипел ему в лицо, отвернулся и зашагал прочь, не слушая и не оглядываясь. Один дёрнулся было следом, но гордость и злая обида удержали его на месте – в конце концов, он был не из тех, кто бежит, цепляясь за стремена чужой лошади, – и дал уже достаточно возможностей объясниться. Потому и решил дать Лафею остыть, дожить до утра, изжить злобу и подумать трезво.

Решение было трусливое, Один и сам понимал. Но другого не видел, разве что для себя – вернуться и напиться так, чтобы утопить саму память о случившемся, и особенно – о том жутком чувстве, что до сих пор было ему знакомо лишь по тризнам да боям на смерть: что есть вещи, которых никак не исправишь, не заплатишь за них никакой виры и не забудешь никогда.

Так он и поступил. Вернулся к тем, кто лежал вповалку за длиннейшими столами, и пил, пока не упал сам, решив отложить всё прочее до утра – и упрёки, и объяснения.

Вот только наутро от йотунов в Асгарде не осталось и следа.

 

***

 

Тюр, бледный и опухший от выпитого накануне, всё же сумел сдержаться и не сказать Одину того, что, без сомнений, так и просилось у него с языка: что его предупреждали. Что нельзя верить йотунам, даже когда они говорят, что пришли с войной – а уж когда говорят, что пришли с миром, нельзя тем более. Что только такой самонадеянный и не привыкший слушать чужих мудрых советов Всеотец мог бы допустить подобное оскорбление и позволить презренным йотунам, злобным и подлым, тайком уйти, всем до единого, и тем оскорбить принявший их дом.

Всё это Один читал в покрасневших глазах Тюра, на зеленоватых лицах эйнхериев, мучавшихся дурнотой и невыплеснутой злобой, даже в недовольном карканье воронов – всё это и ещё больше. Великий Один Всеотец, сын Бора Всеотца остался в дураках и дал обвести себя вокруг когтистого синего пальца – вот что было на уме у каждого, а у некоторых, наименее осторожных и протрезвевших – и на языке. Или Одину так казалось. На самом деле все были слишком заняты похмельем и пробуждением к новому дню, чтобы всерьёз шептаться, но Одина не интересовало, как всё обстоит на самом деле, достаточно было одной-единственной мысли: Лафей его бросил.

Лафей, чёрная его душа, действительно его бросил. Не удосужившись объяснить, что случилось, не снизойдя даже до письма, даже до пары слов, и не остановил его ни Ларец, ни их с Одином договор, ни даже то – это-то и болело сильнее всего, – что обещал ему не Всеотец, а сам Один.

Скандал удалось замять, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что облегчение от того, что йотуны убрались восвояси, перевесило в асах всё, даже справедливый гнев. Уезжая, ледяные великаны не причинили никакого ущерба, ничего не взяли с собой, даже стража у золотых ворот пострадала не от злокозненной волшбы, а от собственного пристрастия к мёду, так что Один, стоило кому-то из эйнхериев погорячей заикнуться о походе на Йотунхейм и наказании наглецов, с полным правом шикнул так, что у мстительного бойца язык к нёбу примёрз.

– Если у кого-то рогатого не хватает ума принять доброе отношение – пусть, – сказал Один, всем сердцем желая, чтобы это было правдой и чтобы дело вправду было в том и только в том, что Лафей оказался не способен оценить по достоинству собственное благо. Оказался бы глупым и жестоким чудищем – было бы Одину легче сейчас. – Ты не приставишь к его шее своей головы, не объяснишь, что белое – белое. Оставьте. Страх удержит йотунов от войны, а любви их... – он скривился, так странно отзывались его собственные слова на его же языке, – любви их нам не требуется.

Асы отступились, и по мере того, как проходило похмелье после неудавшегося празднества, разговоры о йотунах стихли. Многим не хотелось даже поминать их словом, хоть добрым, хоть злым, другие, поглупей, удовлетворились словами Одина и приняли их за правду, а самые толковые – поняли, что разговоры о йотунском посольстве причиняют Всеотцу изрядное неудобство и решили не искушать переменчивую судьбу.

Разговоры утихли, и о йотунах стало почти неприлично вспоминать, но сам Один никак не мог себя усмирить. Он знал, что дело не кончено, что осталась в нём трещина похуже той, что сосала Йотунхейм, как жадный подкидыш – обманутую мать. Знал, что рано или поздно встретит багровый взгляд, увидит увенчанную тяжёлыми рогами гордую голову – и даже мысль о будущей встрече заставляла сердце больно вздрагивать. Одина ещё никогда никто не бросал – может быть, именно поэтому его зацепило так сильно, и поэтому так трудно было изображать равнодушие. Не велеть седлать Слейпнира, не скакать до обсерватории, не приказывать Хеймдаллю открывать путь до Нибльхейма.

Один всерьёз надеялся на то, что это искусственное, притворное равнодушие заставит остыть и его, и Лафея, но вышло иначе. Сам он только больше тосковал с каждым днём, с каждой бессмысленной неделей, и сам уже понял, что сделал Лафею – ведь просил же тот не хвататься за рога! – и всё меньше и слабей делалась надежда на то, что удастся позабыть о нём, разлукой сгладить чувства, небрежением заставить умолкнуть плачущее в груди незримое дитя. Даже Фригг, приехавшая на день-другой погостить и повидаться с женихом, заметила это и сказала:

– Ничего нет хуже дел, что не закончены и напоминают о себе. Советовать тебе я не берусь, но и молча смотреть, как ты потемнел лицом от забот, для меня трудно.

Один только вздохнул. Говорить с Фригг о Лафее он не хотел и не собирался, времена, когда это было возможно, закончились в ту самую минуту, как он впервые поцеловал холодный тёмный рот. Настаивать Фригг не стала, проявив мудрость, и уехала в Ванахейм, более не упомянув Лафея и словом. Один, впрочем, решился. Если даже Фригг, перед которой он изо всех сил разыгрывал беззаботность, заметила его тревогу, значит, притворщик из него был не лучший – по крайней мере когда речь шла о Лафее.

К тому же ему приснился сон, и такой, какого Один предпочёл бы никогда не видеть, а увидев – не помнить к утру. В этом тяжёлом, муторном сне Лафей снова держал в руках Ларец, полный синего сверкающего колдовства, только теперь Ларец был большим, куда больше, чем Один его помнил, и в нём плескалось что-то живое, невидимое сквозь сияние, и что-то в этом шевелении было таким недобрым, таким...

\- Ты виноват, – сказал ему Лафей-во-сне. Когтистые руки потянулись к нему, протянули неспокойную ношу. Один-во-сне взял Ларец и едва не выронил, таким тот оказался тяжёлым. – Тебе и нести.

Один заорал и проснулся, задыхаясь. Не было больше возможности тянуть, и он не стал тянуть. Будь что будет – он хотел найти Лафея, спросить его обо всём и на все свои вопросы получить ответы.

В этот раз Йотунхейм встретил его ударом в лицо. Снег, жёсткий и колючий, ослепил его, выбил слёзы из единственного глаза, рукой в ежовой рукавице зажал рот, волчьей голодной стаей завыл в ушах. Даже Слейпнир, привычный к любой невзгоде, согнул шею и заржал, протестуя против такого приветствия.

– Ничего, ничего, – сказал ему Один, похлопал коня по крутой шее, поощряя идти вперёд. Сам он уже ясно понимал, что ничего хорошего из их с Лафеем новой встречи не выйдет, что долгие месяцы, утёкшие между пальцев, ничего не переменили – не остудили гнев, не принесли ему облегчения, не смогли утешить, – и всё-таки не мог заставить себя вернуться. Судьба тянула его вперёд, как сам он, спешившись, тянул упирающегося Слейпнира за повод на самых скользких и крутых склонах наросших ледяных гор, судьба толкала его в спину и наотмашь хлестала по щекам, как буря, налетавшая со всех сторон и бившая безжалостно, и нельзя было пересилить её сумрачного зова.

Белая пелена, холодом дышавшая ему в лицо, расступилась, мелькнул далеко внизу заснеженный, оледенелый фьорд, стремительный вихрь ударил снизу, свился в тугое кольцо, стиснул Одина железным кольцом, толкнул и едва не скинул вниз. Лететь пришлось бы долго, и приветливый дом с горящим очагом не встретил бы Одина в этот раз – дом, как он успел увидеть сквозь мутную круговерть, лежал в руинах, вывернув наружу изломанное нутро. Один, впрочем, удержался, воткнув копьё в лёд и добела стиснув древко.

Тогда вихрь отступил и налетел снова, с удвоенной силой. Одина било и трепало метелью, с него сорвало плащ и унесло куда-то, дышать он теперь не мог, вместо воздуха был один снег, острые льдинки, набивавшиеся в горло и грудь, пытавшиеся выбить ему оставшийся глаз и резавшие кожу.

– Лафей! – крикнул Один, тратя на этот окрик последний глоток воздуха. Он прижался щекой к собственной руке, смог выцедить крошечную передышку, втянул льда вперемешку с стылым ветром. – Уймись!

Вихрь так его ударил, что загорелась щека. И ещё раз, по второй. Один уже видел сквозь бешено вертящийся снег смутные очертания тела, знакомого и желанного, странно неправильного – в чём была эта неправильность, Один не мог понять, – и бросился вперёд, оставив Гунгнир торчать в торосе и даже не подумав о том, что это может быть последним из безумств, на которые он был так падок.

Каким-то чудом он не оступился и не упал со скользкого, во льду под коварным снегом склона. Бросок был безнадёжный, на пределе возможностей – и оказался удачным; сильное тело бешено забилось в его руках, буря налетела ещё раз, последний, самый жестокий удар едва не оторвал его от Лафея, но Одина всё-таки не зря звали Всеотцом.

– Перестань! – крикнул он. Лафей бился под ним, как в их первую встречу, рвал когтями, силился ускользнуть, вырваться и раствориться во взметнувшемся слепящем снегу, но, как в их первую встречу, Один оказался сильнее, стиснул метавшееся тело, неправильное, что-то в нём было... он зарычал, увидел прямо перед собой бешеные алые глаза и крикнул, как в бою, как через разверстую пропасть, – ЛАФЕЙ!

Вопль был такой, что и в царстве мёртвых у Хель, должно быть, зазвенело в ухе. Так кричат, когда видят вражье войско, заходящее с подлой, неприкрытой стороны, так вопят, когда пытаются докричаться до умершего, и из такого крика можно, если повезёт найти действительно талантливого цверга, построить мост над пропастью без дна, связать между собой то, что связано быть не может. Лафей дёрнулся и замер под ним, бессмысленно таращась, и в эту-то короткую минуту тишины после крика Один понял, что казалось неправильным в знакомых очертаниях.

Лафей был откровенно и устрашающе брюхат. Метель, до сих пор скрывавшае его состояние, улеглась, живот каменно и основательно упирался в Одина и был невозможен – и несомненен.

Наверное, Один всё-таки издал какой-то звук. Сам он ничего не слышал, кроме грохота не успевшего успокоиться сердца и тишайшего, невесомого звука, с каким потревоженный снег слой за слоем ложится на равнины и горные кряжи, укрывая их и утешая, и готов был лежать так вечно, но Лафей вздрогнул и предупреждающе царапнул его когтями.

– Пусти, – попросил он шёпотом. Один чувствовал, как твёрдое шевелится у него в животе, словно перекатывается с места на место большой каменный шар, и никак не мог поверить. В Лафее таилось его дитя, его странное – об этом можно было с уверенностью судить уже сейчас, – полное магии и загадок нежданное дитя. Один приподнялся, чтобы рассмотреть живот Лафея получше, и синяя когтистая рука немедленно легла на выпирающее ниже пупка, едва прикрытое меховой короткой курткой...

– Яйцо, – подтвердил Лафей. Один пока ещё ничего не мог сказать, только осторожно касался купола, натянувшего синюю кожу до того, что чешуйки на ней кое-где встали дыбом. – Говорил же: не хватай меня за рога. Ты не послушал.

– Прошло ведь всего ничего времени, – ошеломлённо сказал Один, как будто это было главным из вопросов, готовых сорваться с его языка. – Как?!

– Он растёт быстрее, чем положено, – признал Лафей, избегая встречаться с Одином глазами. – Чувствует, должно быть.

– Что чувствует? – Одина по спине продрало дрожью – и яйцо, точно почуяв, качнулось под отцовской ладонью. – Скажи мне.

– Что носить его мне тяжело, позорно и против воли, – выдохнул Лафей. – Сейчас примешься уверять меня, что мне, царю, должно быть в радость ходить пузатым, как паршивой смертной?

У Одина дух перехватило от тоски. Резоны Лафея он понимал, но как же больно было слышать в его голосе ненависть не к Одину даже – к ребёнку; болезненную, тягостную, неправедную ненависть. Один снова коснулся торчащего живота, и макушка яйца снова толкнулась в ладонь.

– Это моё дитя, – сказал Один, попытался коснуться щеки Лафея, заглянуть в глаза. Тот упрямо смотрел в никуда, в летящую вдалеке пургу, тёмные губы сжал непримиримо. – Прошу тебя, отдай его мне, когда придёт срок.

Лафей дёрнулся и рассмеялся хрипловатым неприятным смехом.

– Я думал всего-то отнести его куда подальше и закинуть в воду, – признался он, – а ты, добрый и щедрый ас, хочешь принести синего младенца в дом, где каждую минуту жизни его будут величать йотунским отродьем? Где он будет во всём виноват – всегда, просто потому что не ас?

– Может, он и не родится синим, – понадеялся Один. – А если даже и да – я признаю его, и пусть кто-нибудь хоть попробует отнестись к нему без почтения. Только доноси, не наделай глупостей, прошу.

– Я пытался, – дёрнул губами Лафей. – Раз мы говорим, наконец, начистоту, знай и об этом: я пытался. Мне пришлось покинуть дворец, я был рассержен и почти обезумел от ярости, и я пытался.

Один молчал, не зная, что на такое ответить. Яйцо мягко толкалось в его ладонь, точно просило защиты.

– Я сам едва не умер, – хмуро сообщил Лафей. – И умер бы, если бы не то твоё яблоко, – он поёрзал под Одином и всё-таки посмотрел ему в лицо. – Я тебя ненавижу. И себя, что поверил. И его.

Один молча глотал одно отравленное слово за другим, даже не пытаясь возражать. Его собственные обиды не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми, что терзали Лафея, и к тому же тот носил его дитя и был уязвим.

– Я его признаю, – повторил он. – Придумаю что-нибудь, навру асам – неважно. Ненавидь меня, если хочешь, ты в своём праве, но его – не за что.

– Да что ты в этом смыслишь?! – взорвался Лафей. – Не ты выворачивался наизнанку от дурноты, не ты прятался от собственных йотунов и не тебе придётся рожать неизвестное чудище!

Один молча сел, призвал брошенное копьё и, опираясь на него, поднял себя и Лафея из снега.

– Не будет чудищ, – сказал он, хотя и сам понятия не имел, что может родиться у аса и йотуна. – Отдашь мне его?

– Отдам, – хрипло согласился Лафей. – А ты больше никогда не придёшь ко мне. Быть с тобой сладко, но уж очень дорогой ценой обходится. Слышал меня, ас?

Один слышал. Под его ногами скрипел и оседал рухнувший снег, и при каждом шаге он проваливался почти по пояс. Лафей, тоже растерявший всю прежнюю лёгкость и быстроту, плёлся рядом с ним, спотыкаясь и едва не падая на каждом шаге. Наконец, Один не выдержал, обнял его и подпёр плечом, помогая шагать. Обрушившийся дом был уже неподалёку – зияла пустая, как старческий беззубый рот, комната, от занесённого снегом очага виднелась только покосившаяся труба, и в разбросанных камнях выл ветер. Слейпнир, о котором Один позабыл, бродил возле бывшей изгороди, рыл копытом слежавшийся снег.

Один оглядел руины, помог Лафею утвердиться у наименее пострадавшей стены, растёр руки, согревая, и принялся колдовать.

Бывший дом – их с Лафеем дом, в котором Один помнил каждый камешек, – дрогнул, застонал и зашевелился, камни задвигались под снегом, вывернулась откуда-то длинная деревянная балка, встала на положенное место. Рыбьим хребтом к ней приросли доски, покрылись, как чешуёй, крышей из дублёных шкур, встала на место ограда, и снег, набившийся внутрь, вынесло наружу.

Один утёр мокрый жаркий лоб и сказал хрипло:

– Хотя бы это ты от меня примешь? Не для тебя – для него.

– Приму, – неохотно признал Лафей. У Одина немного отлегло от сердца, и последним заклятием он разжёг в очаге огонь.

– Если я тебе отвратителен, я уйду, – сказал он, кривя рот. – Хоть мне и не хочется этого, но...

– Останься, – вдруг сказал Лафей. – Терять мне всё равно уже нечего.

Это не должно было прозвучать так отчаянно, так призывно – но ведь прозвучало. Один шагнул к Лафею, осторожно устроил ладони на отяжелевшей талии, склонился, в любую секунду ожидая укуса или удара, вдохнул снежный знакомый запах, коснулся почерневших сжатых губ.

От прикосновения они раскрылись, Лафей слабо выдохнул Одину в рот и вжался всем телом, тугим твёрдым животом, когтистыми пальцами – всем собой.

– Ненавижу, – бормотал он между поцелуями. – Наглый, розовый... подмял меня, доволен?

– Уймись, – шептал Один в ответ. – Уймись. Всего лишь дитя.

– Всего лишь!.. – начал Лафей, но вжался теснее. – Тебя бы так...

Один взял его на руки и унёс в сросшуюся из щепок и клочков меха постель. Лафей не протестовал, только берёг живот – даже когда извивался под ним, подставляясь и отдаваясь отчаянно, безудержно, даже когда выгнулся, кончая с хриплым воплем, – помнил о яйце, не позволял Одину наваливаться всем телом, и это было всё, что Одину нужно было знать о судьбе их будущего сына.

Он не сомневался в том, что это будет сын, и что его судьба не будет нитью без единого узла, шёлково-гладкой и спокойной. Конечно же, нет. Не могло быть спокойной счастливой доли у младенца, собравшего в себе две таких разных крови: чёрную йотунскую и золотую асью.

Потом они долго лежали, вжимаясь друг в друга и без слов смиряясь с будущей разлукой, и яйцо, притихшее было, снова принялось толкать Одина в сомкнутые на синем животе ладони.

– Торопится, – сказал Один.

– Успеет, – отозвался Лафей совсем сонно. Казалось, он вовсе не спал до сих пор, только метался и крушил всё вокруг, снедаемый злобой, и слушая утихающую за стенами бурю, Один уверился в том, что так оно и было. Теперь усталость и пережитое бешенство накрывали его толстым тёплым одеялом, как оседающий снег – бесприютную землю.

– Я пришлю ещё яблок, – прошептал Один в смоляной сонный затылок. – Окажи мне милость и съешь.

– Съем, – так же односложно отозвался Лафей. Один всей душой чувствовал, что между ними всё-таки сохранилась тонкая, едва ощутимая нить, что не всё ещё кончено, не знал только, выдержит ли эта связь будущие долгие дни и ночи, будущие обиды и злые слова, грохот будущих битв – в том, что они будут, эти битвы, Один не сомневался, – не знал и боялся видеть вещие сны. Не хотел знать будущего. Хотел сохранить надежду и верить до последнего, что сможет найти свой путь до Нибльхейма.

Конец.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Тёлка (Аудумла) – корова, появившаяся из таявшего льда в одно время с Имиром. Аудумла кормила своим молоком Имира и всех его потомков. Сама Аудумла питалась тем, что лизала солёные глыбы на границе Нифльхейма. От тепла её языка из глыбы солёного льда появился Бури, прародитель асов.  
> Гладсхейм – жилище Одина.  
> Хрофт – одно из имён Одина.  
> Сын сестры Гимира – так и есть, Тюр – сын Одина от великанши, которая была сестрой Гимира.  
> драпа – хвалебная песнь, прославляющая подвиги. Виса - тоже песнь, но покороче.  
> Груз Виселицы – кеннинг Одина, намёк на его сложные отношения с Ясенем.  
> Корабль Груза Виселицы – кеннинг Слейпнира  
> Ни́бльхе́йм, иногда Ни́бльха́йм или Ни́фльхе́йм (др.-сканд. Niflheimr [nɪb̥l̥hɛimyr̥] — обитель туманов) — в германо-скандинавской мифологии один из девяти миров, земля льдов и туманов, местообитание ледяных великанов, один из первомиров.  
> В сказаниях говорится, что Нифльхейм находился к северу от бездны Гинунгагап. А к югу от бездны располагался Муспельхейм.  
> По преданиям, в начале в Нифльхейме забил источник Хвельгельмир. Мороз превращал воду в лёд, но источник бил не переставая и ледяные глыбы подвигались к Муспельхейму. Когда лёд подошёл близко к царству огня, то он стал таять. Искры, вылетающие из Муспельхейма, смешались с растаявшим льдом и вдохнули в него жизнь. Так появился Имир, первое живое существо.(с) вики.


End file.
